Cohabitation
by canocan
Summary: Harry et Drago se retrouvent ensembles en cours...Les pauvres ... c'est passé en M pour le chap 12 !
1. Introduction

« Bonjour à tous, cette année nous avons décidé que les élèves de sixième année allaient travailler par groupes de deux. » Le professeur Dumbledore commence son habituel discours de début d'année par ces mots. « Pour créer ces groupes je vais procéder à un tirage au sort. Pas de protestations s'il vous plait ! Commençons » Tous les sixièmes années retiennent leur souffle pendant que le professeur détaille les groupes. Pour la plupart les élèves sont soulagés d'être avec leurs amis, mais certains choix sont étranges. Entre autre le choix : Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy.

Aussitôt tous les deux cherchent à changer de binôme, mais impossible, le professeur Dumbledore est formel, aucun changement ne sera autorisé. Messieurs vous allez devoir cohabiter !

Harry et Drago se retrouvent dans leur nouvelle chambre, une chambre par binôme (encore du travail pour les elfes de maison). Harry s'assoit sur le lit que Drago lui a laissé.

« Bon on va peut-être faire la paix ?

Dans tes rêves le Survivant ! Je ne vais pas changer mon attitude parce que le vieux fou a eu une nouvelle idée absolument géniale !

Ne parle pas de Dumledore comme ça ! Et puis tu n'es pas le plus à plaindre, on Rogue pour professeur référent, je crois qu'il t'a à la botte !

Ferme la Potter, maintenant je vais me coucher. Et je veux dormir alors je te préviens si tu fait un cauchemar, fait le en silence ! Sinon…

Très drôle Malfoy, mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais te laisser dormir, je vais même peut-être de faire dormir pendant quelques mois histoire d'être tranquille.

Quoi ? Saint Potter veut m'attaquer avec la magie ? Non, c'est une erreur, j'ai mal entendu ! Mais fait attention à toi, si jamais il m'arrive du mal, Rogue te fera la peau !

C'est ça blondinet, va pleurer dans les jupes de tonton Rogue ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles bien réconfortantes ils se déshabillent et se couchent. La première soirée a été plus calme pour les autres groupes. Mais dans le château une ombre rode…


	2. Premier jour

Dans ce chapitre, des disputes, et une nouvelle matière …

Et puis mon avis en _italique_

Pensées de Harry

**Pensées de Drago**

Pensée du jour : sadique moi ? non !

Réponses aux reviews :

Artémis (Onarluca) : le chap. précédent était une introduction, ne t'inquiète pas je vais continuer et j'espère que la longueur des chap. suivants va te convenir ;-)

Sahada : J'espère que la suite va te plaire

Allez maintenant l'histoire …

Harry se réveille en se demandant où il est. Puis il se souvient, il est dans une chambre de Poudlard en compagnie de Malfoy ! Mais pourquoi ? Parce que Dumbledore l'a décidé, _et puis moi aussi accessoirement_. Il se tourne sur le côté et vois que le Serpentard n'est pas encore réveillé. En regardant mieux, il s'aperçoit que Drago ne porte que son boxer pour dormir et que ses draps sont un peu tombés. _Mais non il ne lui saute pas dessus tout de suite bande de pervers !_ Il se demande s'il doit le réveiller, mais il se dit que finalement ce n'est vraiment pas la peine… S'il est en retard ça lui apprendra !

Harry se lève donc sans bruit, va se doucher dans la salle de bain à coté de leur chambre et s'habille. Il va ensuite vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. A la porte, Rogue semble l'attendre.

" Monsieur Potter, je crois que vous n'avez pas bien entendu les consignes du professeur Dumbledore hier, vous devez attendre votre binôme pour les repas et les cours ! Vous avez beaucoup de chance que je sois de bonne humeur sinon Gryffondor aurait perdu des points.  
- Bien professeur Rogue, je vais le chercher.  
- Oui Potter faîtes cela !"

Mais pourquoi moi ? _Parce que j'en avais envie niak niak_ Pourquoi je dois m'occuper de Drago, je suis pas sa nourrice. Bon allez Harry un peu de courage, va réveiller la fouine. Il va être ravi de me voir. Au moins ça me remonte le moral, mais pas beaucoup

Il retourne dans la chambre, Drago dors toujours. Il prend sa baguette et prononce la formule de réveil, aussitôt un grand DRING se fait entendre. Drago ouvre les yeux et sursaute.

"Grave erreur Potter, je dormais !- Oui je sais Malfoy, mais si tu veux manger ce matin il va falloir que tu te lèves rapidement, et en plus c'est Rogue qui m'envoie !  
- Il veut quoi ?  
- Qu'on soit ensemble. Alors dépêche !  
- Bon t'as gagné, le temps de prendre une douche et je suis a toi."

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de lui dire que Rogue voulait qu'on soit ensemble, j'espère qu'il a bien compris … Oh l'année va être longue, très très très très longue

**J'espère qu'il ne me réveillera pas tous les matins comme ça ! Les autres années le boucan que faisaient les abrutis du dortoir me réveillait à l'heure. Mais là le réveil façon Potter non merci… Demain Potter je te lance un seau d'eau glacée à la figure …**

Les deux ennemis arrivent enfin dans la grande salle, Harry se dirige naturellement vers la table des Gryffondor, mais Drago le retiens.

" Tu sais Potter on doit rester ensemble pour les repas alors on va à MA table, pas avec tes groupies !  
- Ok Malfoy, mais on alterne !  
- On verra si tu es sage.  
- Très drole, tu es vraiment de moins en moins spirituel !"

Ils se mettent donc l'un à coté de l'autre à la table des Serpentard. Et c'est sans un mot que le petit déjeuner se passe.  
Après ce premier repas en commun ils vont à leur premier cours de l'année. Une nouveauté !

**Encore un nouveau truc inventé par papy gâteux**

Ca va sûrement être intéressant, enfin j'espère

Ils arrivent dans la salle de cours, toute la sixième année est là. Ils s'assoient l'un à coté de l'autre comme le veut le règlement. _Et pour une fois ils sont d'accord pour dire que le règlement est totalement stupide._  
Un jeune homme d'à peu près vingt cinq ans entre dans la salle.

« Bonjour à tous, je suis Mathias Crest, et je vais vous enseigner l'utilisation de votre esprit pour pratiquer la magie. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous en seront incapable, aussi je vais tout d'abord vous faire passer quelques tests. Mais avant tout avez-vous des questions ? »

Comme à l'accoutumée, c'est Hermione qui lève la main en premier.

" Oui Mlle Granger ?  
- Professeur, vous voulez nous enseigner l'occlumancie ? Mais c'est une matière infiniment complexe !  
- Non Mlle Granger, je veux vous apprendre vous servir de votre esprit pour contrôler des objets, ou des éléments tels que l'air ou l'eau sans utiliser votre baguette. D'autres questions ? »

Le brouhaha qui suit dans la salle force le professeur à élever la voix, puis comme ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner il tend les mains et au centre de la classe un tourbillon d'eau apparaît et se met à grandir. Aussitôt le silence se fait.

« Bien, nous allons donc pouvoir commencer. Mr Potter, j'ai appris que vous aviez suivi des cours d'occlumancie, cela pourrait vous aider, donc vous serez le premier à passer. »

Harry se lève Pourquoi moi ? _Parce que !_ et avance vers le professeur.

« Restez debout face à moi, cela sera peut-être un peu douloureux, mais vous ne devriez pas trop souffrir. »

Et sur ces paroles rassurantes, _qui a dit angoissantes ? _, il ferme les yeux et prononce quelques mots. Harry se retrouve paralysé, il ne peux plus bouger. Il commence à paniquer un peu quand une douleur sournoise le frappe entre les deux yeux, il veut se tenir la tête mais ses mains ne lui obéissent pas. Il ne peut retenir une larme et un cri. Quand soudain il se retrouve libre de ses gestes, la différence le fait s'agenouiller, sous les rires de Serpentard.

« Eh bien M. Potter, je vois que vous possédez un grand pouvoir psychique, vous pourrez suivre ce cours. Ca va aller ? »

Harry tente de dire oui, mais sa voix ne lui obéit pas encore, il se relève lentement et retourne à sa place. Après lui plusieurs élèves passent, mais aucun ne crie, ni ne semble aussi marqué que Harry par le test.

Drago lui en fait la remarque à chaque fois en insistant sur la fait qu'il s'est ridiculisé devant toute la classe. Puis c'est à son tour. Il se lève et va vers le professeur.

La même cérémonie reprend, mais Drago aussi semble souffrir. Il finit lui aussi par crier un peu et tomber à genoux.

« Mr Malfoy, vous possédez vous aussi un pouvoir important, retournez vous asseoir et reposez vous. Votre partenariat avec Mr Potter sera finalement très bénéfique, vous pourrez vous entraîner ensembles. »

NON !

**NON !**

_SI !_

Les tests se poursuivent, très peu de sorciers sont retenus et aucun ne semble souffrir autant que Harry ou Drago. Les deux ennemis n'en reviennent toujours pas : ils vont en plus devoir s'entraîner ensembles. Mais puisque le professeur l'a décidé…

Le cours se termine avec les derniers tests, Miss Granger et Mr Weasley n'ont pas été sélectionnés, Harry se demande si cette année ne va pas être pire finalement que l'année précédente.

Ensuite métamorphose avec Mc Gonnagal, enfin un cours où Harry pense être à l'aise. Mais en chemin.

" T'es content Potter, je vais devoir m'entraîner avec toi !  
- Tu sais Malfoy, je n'en ai pas plus envie que toi, mais on a pas le choix, Crest a décidé et c'est notre nouveau prof. Donc fait comme moi essaie de penser à autre chose !  
- Très malin Saint Potter, on va penser à autre chose, comme quoi ? Ton réveil de ce matin ? Tu croyais que j'avais oublié ? Non, c'est vraiment mal ma connaître, et je te préviens tu va souffrir d'ici peu de temps…"

Sur ces mots il se détourne et va vers la salle de métamorphose.  
Le cours paraît d'une longueur interminable à Harry qui connaît déjà le programme de l'année, mais surtout il se demande ce qu'a voulu dire Drago.  
Pas le temps de souffler, après le cours, repas, puis potion.

**J'espère que tu es prêt Potter, tu es mort …**

Rogue, comme à son habitude, a décidé de supprimer le plus de points à Gryffondor. Mais comble de malheur pour Harry, il a aussi décidé que les binômes devaient rester ensemble pour le cours. Donc faire équipe avec Malfoy pendant le cours de potion. Malfoy qui a visiblement décidé de l'humilier le plus possible.

Il commence par lui ordonner d'aller chercher les ingrédients, ce que Harry refuse, puis est forcé d'accepter après 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Mais le pire est lorsque Drago le force à tester la potion, un filtre de passion. Harry avale d'un coup et …

_Alors, que lui faire faire à notre pauvre Harry ?_

_Des idées ?_

_Reviews please !_


	3. Humiliation en vengeance

Dans ce chapitre, un joli chien, et puis vous verrez bien … _En plus ça rime je suis trop fort !_

Et puis mon avis en _italique_

Pensées de Harry 

**Pensées de Drago **

Pensée du jour : Harry ange ou démon ?

Réponses aux reviews :

Merci tout le monde pour ces encouragements, n'hésitez pas à continuer …

Allez maintenant l'histoire …

Harry avale d'un coup et se met à trembler. Drago le regarde d'un œil mauvais…

**Alors Potter prêt pour ma vengeance ?**

Qu'est ce qui m'arrive…

Harry relève la tête et voit Drago penché sur lui, aussitôt sans pouvoir se retenir, il se jette à ses pieds.

« Drago, fais de moi tout ce que tu veux, je veux être ton esclave jour et nuit pour le seul plaisir de t'admirer. »

« Très joli compliment Potter, j'adore ça, mais appelle moi maître et prosterne toi devant moi. »

« A vos ordres maître, je ferais selon vos désirs ! »

« Mr Malfoy, très bien, cette potion me paraît réussie. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, donnez lui ceci à boire c'est l'antidote, bien entendu, il faudra quelques minutes pour qu'il fasse effet. » Prend soin de dire, vous l'avez certainement deviné le professeur Rogue

« Allez, petit chien, viens voir ton maître, et bois ça. » Drago s'en donne à cœur joie pour humilier Harry, en le faisant avancer à 4 pattes vers lui, Harry qui ne détache pas les yeux du blond. Il boit, et Drago, le fait encore aboyer, se coucher à terre, donner la patte, puis décide que c'est terminé et lui dit de s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

Lorsque l'antidote commence à faire effet, le silence se fait instantanément dans la pièce. Tous attendent la réaction de Harry. Il a en effet le souvenir de tout ce qu'il a du faire. Il se remet à trembler puis regarde où il est. Oh non ! J'ai pas fait ça ! Malfoy tu es un homme mort ! Enfin il se lève sans un mot, prend ses affaires et quitte la salle.

Hermione et Ron s'apprêtent à le suivre quand le professeur Rogue déclare :

« Maintenant que vous avez vu les effets de cette potion je veux que vous me rédigiez trois rouleaux sur les dangers de ce genre de breuvage, pour la semaine prochaine. Mlle Granger et Mr Wesley, je vous prierai de vous asseoir sinon vous serez en retenue. Mr Malfoy prévenez Mr Potter que vous êtes dispensés tous les deux de ce travail. Et maintenant rangez tous vos affaires et nettoyez les chaudrons. Attention, si je vois un seul d'entre vous prendre un échantillon de cette potion, il est renvoyé de Poudlard ! »

Tous s'activent pendant que Harry, pris d'une colère froide se dirige vers sa chambre pour mettre au point un châtiment digne de l'humiliation qu'il a subie. En chemin il manque de percuter le professeur Crest de plein fouet.

« Alors Mr Potter quelque chose vous tracasse ? »

« Non, rien du tout… » Mais Harry ne peut continuer il éclate en sanglots.

« Voyons, voyons, il n'y a pas de quoi se mettre dans un état pareil, suivez moi vous allez me raconter tout ça. »

Ils arrivent dans le bureau, un bureau banal si ce n'est les objets volant dans la pièce et les quelques colonnes d'eau un peu partout.

« Bon, Mr Mafoy n'y a pas été de main morte avec vous ! »

« Mais comment ? »

« Comment je le sais, n'oubliez pas que je suis télépathe, et qu'en ce moment vous ne pouvez même pas me repousser. Alors, vous voulez vous venger et je vous comprend, mais pensez un instant à ce que va vivre Mr Malfoy si vous lui faîtes comprendre que la vengeance va venir, et que vous attendez pour le faire souffrir le plus possible. Ne croyez vous pas que cela serait une bonne chose ? »

« Mais professeur, c'est vous qui me conseillez de me venger ? De le faire souffrir ? »

« Non, vous le vouliez de toutes vos forces, donc je ne fais que décrire ce que vous souhaitez, en ajoutant peut-être un petit quelque chose. Alors Mr Potter qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Je vais le faire souffrir au-delà de tout ce qu'il peut imaginer dans sa petite tête de fouine. »

_Arrêtez de rire !_

« Très bien Mr Potter, mais auparavant, je vous demanderai de me rejoindre avec Mr Malfoy en fin d'après-midi, vers 17h pour que je vous montre comment vous entraîner. »

« Mais professeur, après ce que vous avez vu dans ma tête, vous n'allez pas me faire m'entraîner avec lui. En ce moment si je le croise, il est mort ! »

« Mais si Mr Potter, je n'ai pas le choix, c'est le seul élève de votre niveau dans cette école. Donc vous ferez vos entraînements avec lui. Et cela ne se discute pas. »

Harry repart du bureau de Crest encore plus en colère, mais maintenant au moins il sait ce qu'il va faire pour punir Malfoy.

Maintenant Malfoy tu vas attendre ma vengeance, tu va voir ce qu'il en coûte de m'humilier en public. Je vais te faire vivre la plus désagréable année de toute ta vie.

Il arrive dans sa chambre et s'allonge sur son lit. Il se retiens de recommencer à pleurer et pense à sa vengeance_ Oui je sais j'emploie trop ce mot alors trouvez moi autre chose si vous n'êtes pas contents !_

Drago de son côté se demande s'il n'y a pas été un peu trop fort. **Et puis tant pis pour lui, au moins il saura qu'il ne faut pas me chercher, mais si finalement il décide à vraiment tenter de me tuer. Mais non Drago, c'est Potter, un ange ! Un ange, mais ça va pas moi, oh la il faut que je me calme, je commence à prendre Harry (NON POTTER) pour un ange, un saint oui, mais un ange NON. Même si quand il me regarde avec les yeux de tout à l'heure… Oh la Drago, ça ne va vraiment pas.**

Et il entre dans la chambre. Harry est allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés.

« Alors Potter, on est parti pleurer en paix ? Ou alors tu vas aboyer ? »

Harry prend sa baguette : Expeliarmus, puis se jette sur Drago et le plaque sur son lit.

« Fais attention à toi Malfoy, je connais suffisamment de sorts pour te rendre la vie impossible, voir même pour te tuer, donc à partir de maintenant c'est moi qui commande ici. »

« Sinon quoi ? » **Qu'il ne se rende pas compte que je suis paniqué…**

« Sinon, tu va te retrouver nu en train de planer dans la grande salle d'ici ce soir … Et crois bien que je le ferais si tu n'es pas assez obéissant à mon goût ! »

« Mais fait le Potter, comme ça tu sera renvoyé. »

« Oh, mais n'aie pas peur, Malfoy, tu va connaître la vengeance la plus douloureuse qui aie jamais existé. Tu ne vas plus pouvoir faire un pas sans avoir peur que je te jette un sort. Et pour bien te le montrer, écoute bien la formule que je prononce et cherche son sens, enfin si tu as assez de cran pour aller dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Pourvu qu'il ne se rendes pas compte que je bluffe. Anadreju Kilotona Limos Umnia. Si tu n'as pas trouvé la contre formule d'ici trois mois, tu ne pourra plus porter un seul vêtement de toute ta vie. Oh que j'aimerais que cette formule existe réellement. _Oh que moi aussi !_ »

« Tu va mourir Potter ! » ** Mais c'est pas vrai où il a appris ça, non pas l'humiliation d'être toujours nu, surtout ici. Alors là Potter tu m'étonnes, mais je trouverais et ce jour-là…**

_Je sais leur relation est au plus bas, mais bientôt… (enfin si vous êtes sages !)_

Puis l'heure fatidique arrive, Harry lâche enfin Drago et lui dit qu'ils sont attendus chez Crest. Ils se dirigent donc tous deux vers le bureau du professeur pour leur premier entraînement.

Sans se rendre compte qu'une silhouette sombre les espionne discrètement.

_Alors la prochaine fois, l'entraînement, les recherches de Drago, des infos sur la silhouette. Et un baiser entre Harry et Drago si vous le demandez gentiment._


	4. Combat et baiser

Dans ce chapitre, que dire ? J'en sais rien et puis de toute façon personne ne lit ces messages pourtant bien gentils de ma part, alors tant pis cette fois-ci pas de prévision, vous verrez … _Méchant moi ? Jamais !_

Et puis mon avis en _italique_

Pensées de Harry 

**Pensées de Drago **

Pensée du jour : Bienvenue à notre nouvelle amie : la silhouette noire ! Tout le monde l'applaudit bien fort pour cette première prestation !

Réponses aux reviews :

Le Vénérable Canocan, qui n'est pas si vieux que ça quand même accepte le baiser tant attendu.

Merci à tous pour vos avis ! N'hésitez pas à continuer ;-)

Allez je commence …

Les deux garçons attendent devant la porte du bureau de Crest _Oui Harry et Drago, vous suivez ou pas ?_

Bon il se dépèche ? **Alors ça vient, je dois aller chercher cette de formule ! **_Drago, pas de gros mots s'il te plais, après je dois censurer et les lecteurs et lectrices nombreux vont râler._

Le professeur Crest ouvre enfin la porte devant les deux ados énervés. Il les fait entrer et sans un mot commence à les fixer. Bientôt ils commencent tous deux à ne pas se sentir à l'aise, il ont l'impression qu'on force leur esprit. Aussitôt tous les deux se révoltent contre cette intrusion qui n'est vraiment pas agréable. Alors la pression diminue.

« Très bien, maintenant que vous avez compris comment me repousser, je vais vous demander d'unir vos forces pour réussir à le faire. Donc placez vous l'un à coté de l'autre, allez plus prêt. Tenez vous la main ! **Oh non ! **_Vous avez vu, ils se rapprochent…_ Et concentrez vous sur la pression sur votre esprit. »

Les deux garçons main dans la main attendent avec appréhension l'attaque de leur professeur. Elle tarde à venir. **Qu'il a la main chaude, oh Potter si tu savais comme tu peux être excitant quand tu es en colère. Oh là ça va pas moi ! JE dois me calmer tout de suite.** Alors Malfoy, on a peur ? Je sens ta main serrée sur la mienne. Oh comme j'aimerais la garder, Mais ça va pas moi ! Il m'a humilié publiquement. Mais j'ai pas detesté ça être à ses pieds, oh la mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Tous les deux se retournent l'un vers l'autre et commencent à s'approcher. Leur lèvres sont de plus en plus proches quand soudain.

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas pu résister à mon emprise psychique ! »

Aussitôt ils s'écartent l'un de l'autre en prenant un air dégoûté devant le professeur Crest qui sourit de plus belle. _Et oui pas encore le baiser, mais je l'ai promis alors encore un peu de patience._

« Bon je crois que ça sera tout pour ce soir, retournez dans votre chambre et commencez à lire ce parchemin, attention il est rare et fragile, donc je n'en ai qu'un pour vous deux. »

**Mais il veut ma mort !** _Lui non, mais moi… Non je plaisante_

Ils sortent tous deux furieux et se dirigent vers leur chambre quand une silhouette noire se place devant eux.

« BONJOUR A TOUS LES DEUX, JE SAVAIS VOUS TROUVER ICI ! MAIS JE NE PENSAIS PAS QUE VOUS SERIEZ SI SEULS ET SANS DEFENCE, MON MAITRE VA ETRE FIER DE MOI ! »

Aussitôt Harry réagit et lance un Stupéfix, qui n'a malheureusement aucun effet. Drago, lui, semble paralysé devant la mystérieuse forme. Puis il prend la parole.

« Mais qui es-tu ? Et qui est ton maître ? »

« DRAGO MALFOY, TU N'EN AS PAS UNE PETITE IDEE ? JE SUIS L'ENVOYEE DU SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES QUI VEUT VOTRE MORT A TOUS DEUX ! ET MAINTENANT JE VAIS OBTENIR CETTE MORT ! » _Oui elle parle en lettre majuscules et alors ?_

Harry a profité de cette phrase pour lancer un sortilège d'appel à l'aide. Il ne se sent pas assez fort pour lutter seul contre la créature, quelle qu'elle soit. Mais l'être commence à se déplacer à une vitesse stupéfiante et attaque Harry. Drago, sans savoir pourquoi réagit instantanément et lance un Stupéfix à son tour qui réussit à ralentir la créature des ténêbres. A ce moment le professeur Crest arrive en réponse à l'appel de Harry. Il ferme les yeux et la silhouette noire pousse un cri et disparaît.

« Vous allez bien tous les deux ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'un démon vient faire ici, mais je le découvrirais ! »

Drago s'écroule tout à coup épuisé, par son effort pour maintenir le Stupéfix. Harry sans savoir pourquoi se précipite et le rattrape.

« Laisse moi tranquille Potter, je n'ai pas … » Mais il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase quand il s'évanouit. Harry pousse un cri : « Drago ! » Et il pose ses lèvres sur celles du blond pour lui insuffler de l'air, mais Drago ne l'entend pas comme ça et il rend son baiser à un Harry stupéfait. Le professeur Crest toussote discrètement ce qui force Harry à arrêter ce baiser bien agréable. Il se redresse en rougissant. Drago est toujours à moitié inconscient dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment que le professeur Dumbledore arrive accompagné par McGonnagal et Rogue. Après les avoir informés de ce qui c'est passé, les élèves sont tous réunis dans la grande salle pour laisser les professeurs et les préfets en chef inspecter le château. Tous sauf Harry et Drago qui se retrouvent à l'infirmerie pour être suveillés pas Mme Pomfresh.

« Et tous les deux interdiction de vous lever et de vous battre ! »

Comme si j'avais envie de me battre avec lui, il m'a sauvé la vie quand même ! Et puis ses lèvres. Oh, là je dois être atteint pour rêver de Drago, NON Malfoy !

**Bon alors pourquoi je lui ai sauvé la vie ? J'en sais rien ! Bon tant pis, je vais lui dire que c'était pour qu'il me doive la contre formule ! Mais qu'est ce qui lui à pris de m'embrasser ! Et moi pourquoi je lui ai rendu ce baiser ? Le professeur Crest aurait-il fait ressortir ce que je cachais depuis si longtemps ?**

« Malfoy, je voulais te dire merci pour tout à l'heure, en fait tu n'es peut-être pas si trouillard que ça ! »

« Merci Potter, mais c'est surtout pour que tu me donnes la contre formule ! »

« Et bien tu attendras un peu, et puis d'abord pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? »

« Je t'ai embrassé ? Mais c'est toi qui a commencé ! »

« Je voulais te faire du bouche à bouche une technique moldue pour insuffler de l'air à quelqu'un d'évanoui espèce d'abruti ! »

Et pendant au moins une demi heure ils recommencent à se traiter de tous les noms, alors que Mme Pomfresh en les entendant ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'ils doivent bien s'aimer derrière leurs masques de haine ! _Et moi aussi lol !_

_Bon voilà ç'est tout pour cette fois, je sais un peu court, mais promis la prochaine fois ce sera plus long, en attendant, à vous de jouer … Les deux garçons doivent-ils devenir amis, amants ? Et voulez vous des descriptions croustillantes ?_


	5. Encore évanoui

Dans ce chapitre, pleins de trucs, dont je ne dirais rien, vous n'avez qu'à le lire na !

Et puis mon avis en _italique_

Pensées de Harry 

**Pensées de Drago **

Pensée du jour : Rien de tel qu'une bonne douche pour se changer les idées, enfin en général…

Réponses aux reviews :

Merci encore pour vos encouragement, je fais une update par semaine en général, donc pour la suite un peu de patience. Mais si vous êtes sages… Je ferais peut-être une autre update plus vite…

Bon, l'histoire maintenant…

Les deux garçons sont toujours à l'infirmerie, ils ont finis par arrêter de se crier dessus, mais si ils ne parlent pas, leurs pensées sont très actives.

Malfoy, je suis certain que tu vas finir par m'avouer ce qui te tracasse, et pourquoi tu m'as rendu ce baiser, oh oui, tu vas me le dire. Même si je dois te faire chanter avec la fausse formule. A quoi pense-t-il ? Non, ne pas le regarder, voir ses cheveux, ses yeux, son corps. Oh la Harry STOP, c'est Malfoy, ton pire ennemi, et aussi Drago, un mec craquant !

**Alors Harry, content de toi ? Mais tu sais je suis certain que tu voulais m'embrasser, et maintenant que je le sais, je suis prêt à tout pour éviter à ta formule d'agir, même à te pousser à bout en t'excitant, tu vas voir ce que c'est que se faire allumer. Et en plus je sens que je vais aimer ça être désiré. Mais par contre j'aurais préféré que ce soit par quelqu'un d'autre, et puis non ! Potter tu es trop mignon, je vais te dévorer tout cru, crois moi.**

Au bout d'un moment tous deux s'endorment dans un sommeil peuplé rêves très intéressants et qui risquent de laisser des traces. _Je vais pas vous faire un dessin en plus !_ Au matin ils sont tous les deux gênés de devoir se lever, mais au bout de quelques minutes ils y arrivent enfin. Et vont se laver, s'habiller et se retrouvent à la sortie de l'infirmerie. _Non ils ne se lavent pas ensembles, pervers !_ Harry ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer de Drago à fait un effort vestimentaire, et que son pantalon moulant lui va très très très très bien. _Oups un peu beaucoup de très !_

Ce jour à leur emploi du temps, métamorphose et entraînement de Quidditch. Et oui, obligés de faire au moins deux heures d'entraînement en commun. Mais depuis l'épisode de la silhouette, _non maintenant je dois dire le démon_ ils sont surveillés de prêt par tous les professeurs. Le cours de métamorphose leur parait à tous deux d'une longueur infernale. Mais après le repas ils se dirigent vers le terrain de Quidditch, suivis par le professeur Crest. Arrivés devant le terrain Harry prend la parole.

« Professeur, nous allons nous entraîner pendant au moins deux heures, vous pouvez nous laisser seuls, avec nos balais ce démon ne pourra pas nous atteindre. »

« Comme vous voulez Mr Potter, mais si jamais il revient prévenez moi aussitôt. »

Et il les laisse seuls. Harry monte sur son balais et décolle rapidement suivit par Drago. Ils s'échauffent en faisant quelques figures puis Harry libère le vif d'or qui s'enfuit à une vitesse incroyable. Drago se précipite pour l'attraper, mais Harry, un peu plus rapide le devance. **Oh non Potter, tu ne vas pas me le piquer sous le nez, prépare toi à souffrir.** Et Drago s'arrange pour se retrouver sur la trajectoire du brun et entrouvre sa chemise laissant voir son torse, Harry en voyant ça manque de tomber de son balais mais décide de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer. Mais pourquoi moi ? pourquoi il m'allume comme ça, fais attention à toi Malfoy, je ne pourrais pas me retenir très longtemps…_Mais vas-y Harry on attends que ça niak niak_ Leur entraînement se poursuit pendant plus de deux heures, chacun attrapant le vif d'or à tour de rôle. Mais bientôt Harry et Drago sont épuisés et décident de se poser et d'aller se doucher. Drago pour achever Harry retire complètement sa chemise dès qu'il est au sol. Harry manque de s'étrangler en voyant ça et décide d'en faire autant. Drago commence lui aussi à s'échauffer rapidement et pense ne pas pouvoir se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Donc il se dirige rapidement vers les douches. Et là bas problème… une seule douche est libre. Drago le premier arrivé s'en empare, mais Harry ne l'entend pas comme ça, il entre aussi et commence à se déshabiller. **Non Potter, arrête ou je te viole sur place !** Ah tu as voulu m'allumer, et bien alors que vas-tu faire maintenant Malfoy. Le dit Malfoy décide lui aussi de se déshabiller et de se doucher en même temps que Harry. Les deux garçons se tourne le dos pour éviter une réaction trop brusque. Mais bientôt Drago donne le coup de grâce à Harry.

« Potter passe moi une serviette, vite ! » et en disant ça il frôle l'épaule de Harry qui a un mal fou à se retenir de l'embrasser à nouveau. Après cette douche riche en émotions pour tous deux, ils retournent vers le château.

A mi-chemin Harry se retourne vivement.

« Tu as senti ? »

« Quoi Potter ? »

« J'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un ou quelque chose nous observait. »

« Tu deviens parano Potter, il n'y a rien ici. A moins que tu aies peur du démon d'hier ? Ou que tu veuilles que je me jette dans tes bras ! »

« Ferme la Malfoy, je trouve ça bizarre cette impression. C'est comme quand le professeur Crest cherche à entrer dans mon esprit ! On ferait bien de rentrer rapidement. »

« C'est ça Potter, dépêchons nous de retourner dans les jupes de Dumbledore ! »

Harry ne trouve pas l'occasion de répondre, il ne réplique pas et part vers le château. Quand soudain, le démon apparaît. Les deux garçons n'ont même pas le temps de sortir leurs baguettes qu'ils sont immobilisés.

« CETTE FOIS CI VOUS NE POURREZ PAS M'ECHAPPER MORTELS ! JE VAIS ENFIN VOUS TUER TOUS LES DEUX. MAINTENANT PREPAREZ VOUS A SOUFFRIR ! »

Harry sans savoir pourquoi ferme les yeux et tente de reproduire ce que le professeur Crest a fait la veille. Il sent l'esprit de Drago paniqué à coté de lui, puis sent celui du démon puissant et malfaisant. Il essaie de l'attaquer, mais le démon pare sans difficulté son attaque maladroite. Alors Harry tente une diversion, il pense à sa baguette, à la formule d'appel à l'aide et entend dans son esprit : « J'arrive Harry ». Harry rassemble ses forces et attaque le démon sans relâche. Rapidement il se sent épuisé, mais puise dans ses dernières forces pour appeler le sortilège de protection le plus puissant qu'il connaisse, le Patronus. Le cerf argenté apparaît et le démon surpris oublie de se protéger mentalement. Harry en profite pour s'engouffrer dans son esprit et attaque le plus fortement possible. Il sent la douleur du démon et s'évanouit.

Le démon disparaît dans un cri. Drago se précipite sur Harry. Il se souvient de ce que lui a dit Harry sur la méthode de réanimation moldue. Il pose ses lèvres sur sa bouche et lui insuffle le plus d'air possible. Harry se réveille à moitié et en sentant les lèvres sur les siennes ne peut s'empêcher de laisser durer ce moment. Le professeur Crest arrive à ce moment séparant encore les deux garçons rougissants. Harry se redresse et explique ce qui c'est passé. Le professeur Crest le félicite et leur demande à tous deux de se reposer dans leur chambre puis ensuite d'aller le voir pour perfectionner leurs dons.

_Voila tout pour aujourd'hui, mais peut-être une autre update rapidement, selon mon temps. Si vous avez des idées, envoyez les moi !_


	6. Transmission de pensée

Dans ce chapitre, exercices, exercices, exercices…

Et puis mon avis en _italique_

Pensées de Harry 

**Pensées de Drago **

Pensée du jour : Déjà une update ? Non ! Pas possible !

Réponses aux reviews :

Merci, merci, merci !

Maintenant vous pouvez poster des reviews anonymes (merci onarluca !)

Si je commençais maintenant…

En arrivant dans leur chambre Harry et Drago ne peuvent s'empêcher d'être gênés. Avoir été surpris à nouveau en train de s'embrasser, pour les pires ennemis du collège, c'est un peu difficile à vivre. Harry, encore un peu fatigué est allongé, ou plutôt affalé sur son lit. Drago, lui est furieux d'avoir été pris de compassion pour le survivant. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il a eu le besoin subit d'aider Harry. **Encore une fois, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?** Harry, lui est trop fatigué pour réaliser qu'il a à nouveau embrassé son pire ennemi. Mais il réalise parfaitement qu'il a réussi à repousser la créature et que cela a été un des actes les plus épuisant de toute sa vie. Il ne sait même pas réellement comment il a pu le faire. La magie de l'esprit semble être très puissante !

Après un repos bien mérité, durant lequel aucune parole n'est échangée entre les deux garçons, ils décident d'aller voir le professeur Crest pour effectuer leur nouvel entraînement. Ils se présentent devant la porte de son bureau et frappent une fois, personne ne répond, ils attendent. Au bout de quelques minutes et autres essais infructueux, ils se regardent et repartent vers leur chambre. A ce moment le professeur Crest les rejoint un peu essoufflé.

« Désolé les garçons, mais j'ai voulu rechercher le démon et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, vous êtes venus pour votre entraînement, mais finalement je ne vais pas avoir le temps de vous le faire. Donc vous allez devoir essayer des exercices présentés dans ce livre. »

Il leur donne un livre peu épais et les laisse planté là. Ils retournent vers leur chambre et ouvrent le livre.

« Je te préviens Potter pas question que ce soit toujours toi qui m'attaque ! On échange à chaque tour, sinon même pas la peine de lire ce livre. »

« Très bien Malfoy, on échangera nos rôles à chaque tour, mais j'ai dans l'idée que ce ne sera pas comme on l'imagine, alors prêt pour l'ouvrir ce livre ? »

Drago le regarde dans les yeux et ouvre le livre. Aucune illustration, rien que le titre : Apprendre à contrôler son esprit. _Tout un programme_.

Les deux garçons continuent à feuilleter le livre et arrive au premier exercice. C'est Harry qui lit à voix haute.

« Pour ce premier exercice de ce manuel, vous devez réussir grâce à votre esprit à transmettre à une autre personne. Pour cela, au départ prenez la main de votre camarade et pensez le plus fort possible à une couleur, visualisez là et ensuite faites le vide dans votre esprit. Puis fixez les yeux de votre camarade, prenez lui l'autre main de manière à être l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Enfin fermez les yeux et repensez à la couleur et aux yeux de votre partenaire. Et attendaient qu'il ressente la couleur en vous. »

« Alors Malfoy, tu commences ou c'est moi ? »

« Pas question de te prendre la main Potter, on passe à l'exercice suivant ! »

« Ne fait pas l'enfant, tu m'a embrassé deux fois, et on s'est déjà pris la main dans le bureau de Crest, alors cette fois, tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne pas protester ! Et en plus que crains-tu qu'on nous surprenne ? »

« Très bien comme tu voudras ! Mais je commence ! »

Sur ces mots il prend la main de Harry dans la sienne. Comme il a les mains douces ! Oh là c'est pas le moment de lui transmettre ça ! Drago ferme les yeux et visualise le bleu, un bleu sombre, presque noir, mais aussi incroyablement beau. Il y pense de toutes ses forces. Puis il rouvre les yeux, fixe un Harry un peu stressé. Il prend son autre main et face à face l'un et l'autre ils ferment les yeux. Drago repense aux yeux de Harry et à la couleur. Et soudain sans prévenir il sent l'esprit de Harry tout proche du sien, il à l'impression d'entendre un vague murmure, les pensées de son ennemi. Il a vraiment envie de les explorer, mais il se retient et envoie le plus fortement possible le bleu qu'il a imaginé. Les mains de Harry dans les siennes se contractent, Harry ouvre les yeux et prononce, « Bleu sombre, magnifique » et il lui lâche les mains avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il a l'air épuisé.

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de me le lancer avec une telle force ? J'ai manqué de perdre l'équilibre ! »

« Désolé, Potter, mais je ne te savais pas si faible ! »

« Oh toi, tu vas voir ce que ça fait je te le promet. Prend ma main ! »

**Oh là Harry ! Du calme, il ne doit pas voir que je suis stressé, Zen Drago ! Et arrête de l'appeler Harry !**

Harry visualise un rouge profond et fixe Drago dans les yeux. Il lui prend la seconde main et envoie de toutes ses forces le rouge dans l'esprit du blond. Drago ne peut retenir un cri de douleur. Il lâche Harry, s'écroule au sol et dit : « Rouge ! »

« Mais la prochaine fois, ok, je ferrais attention, ça fait super mal ce truc ! »

Ils continuent à s'entraîner à cet exercice jusqu'à ne plus avoir besoin de se tenir la main pour se transmettre les couleurs. Alors Harry essaie de lui envoyer des mots, ses pensées, enfin pas vraiment toutes ! Mais cet exercice lui demande plus d'efforts et il ne parvient qu'à transmettre des idées simples ou ce qui est plus facile des mots désignant des objets.

Après tous ces exercices, les deux garçons sont épuisés et ils décident de se reposer, leur cohabitation forcée fonctionne déjà beaucoup mieux. Au bout d'une heure, Harry propose à Drago d'aller à la bibliothèque, mais Drago refuse « Pas besoin Potter ! », donc il part seul. En chemin il rencontre Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière prend la parole.

« Harry tu vas bien ? On s'est beaucoup inquiété, et tu n'es même pas venu nous rassurer. »

« Ca va Herm', pas de problème ! Et vous deux ? »

« Pas trop mal, mais je suis en train de devenir folle avec le nombre de trucs que j'ai à faire ! »

« Comme toujours » réplique Ron en riant, et il continue « Harry, j'aimerais bien que tu m'explique ce qui se passe entre Drago et toi ! Il parait que vous vous êtes embrassés ? »

Harry rougit violemment et ne sait pas trop quoi lui dire, quand il entend

« Et alors Weasley, tu aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui embrasse Potter ? » Drago arrive vers eux, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Harry se retourne vivement et manque de s'évanouir, Drago est suivi par le démon et il ne semble même pas s'en rendre compte. Il hurle :

« Derrière toi ! » Drago se retourne et pousse un cri de frayeur. **Oh non pas encore !** Le démon s'approche en immobilisant les quatre adolescents. Hermione est terrifiée, Ron terrorisé. Harry ferme les yeux et appelle son Patronus, mais cette fois, le démon n'est pas surpris par le sortilège et l'annule aussitôt. Personne ne parvient à réagir.

« JE ME DOUTAIS DE TON ATTAQUE MORTEL ! JE VAIS MAINTENANT VOUS TUER TOUS LES QUATRE ET PREVENIR MON MAITRE. MA LIBERTE EST PROCHE ! PREPAREZ VOUS A SOUFFRIR ! »

Il étend les mains et …

_Fini pour cette fois ! Sadique moi ? Non !_

_Reviews please !_


	7. Echange

Dans ce chapitre, je vous le dit pas na !

Et puis mon avis en _italique_

Pensées de Harry 

**Pensées de Drago **

Pensée du jour : Echange !

Réponses aux reviews :

Merci, merci, merci !

Mais ne tapez plus s'il vous plait, j'ai eu mal pendant trois jours lol !

Maintenant vous pouvez poster des reviews anonymes (merci onarluca !)

Si je commençais maintenant… j'hésite franchement …

Il étend les mains et … petit Flash-back _J'adore faire ça !_

Harry est seul dans sa chambre chez les Dursley et il pense à Poudlard, à ses amis et ses ennemis. Il cherche à classer Drago, mais dans quelle catégorie ? Ami ou ennemi ? C'est vrai Drago n'est pas un ami recommandable, qui plus est il semble le haïr ou plutôt haïr ce qu'il représente. Harry a la sensation qu'il porte le masque du garçon froid, car c'est ce que l'on attend de lui. Mais d'un autre coté, Drago pourrait être un bon camarade s'il voulait bien laisser tomber ce masque de froideur. Mais comment faire pour le forcer à démontrer ses véritables sentiments.

Fin du Flash-back de Harry.

Le démon étend les mains et … petit Flash-back _lol na na nère !_

Drago est allongé sur son lit dans le manoir des Malfoy, il se demande s'il pourra un jour vivre normalement sans s'abriter derrière ce masque de froideur. Il pourrait être un bon ami pour qui le connaîtrai vraiment, mais il ne connaît personne à qui faire confiance, donc pas question de tomber le masque. Il doit rester le garçon froid, distant et arrogant que tout le monde connaît et attend. La seule personne qui pourrait le comprendre est Harry Potter, mais rien que d'y penser son estomac se soulève, plutôt mourir que de se montrer faible face au survivant.

Fin du Flash-back de Drago. _J'arrêterai bien là pour cette fois ! Mais non je plaisante, tapez pas !_

Le démon est en position pour les tuer. « MAINTENANT LE MOMENT DE VERITE, VOUS ALLEZ MOURIR MORTELS ! ET MA LIBERTE JE VAIS RETROUVER, ENFIN ! »

Mais avant qu'il ait pu commencer son incantation, Harry et Drago, dans un effort surhumain ont lancé leurs deux esprits vers la créature et l'attaque combinée parvient à les libérer tous les quatre. _Oui Ron et Hermione sont toujours là !_ Hermione prend sa baguette et lance un appel à l'aide. Ron, lui, ne sait pas trop quoi faire mais il tente de bloquer le démon par un Stupéfix. Quelques instants plus tard Harry et Drago cessent leurs attaques, épuisés. Heureusement le professeur Dumbledore arrive et d'une formule puissante renvoi le démon vers son maître. Mais Harry et Drago sont encore évanouis. Ils se tiennent la main et personne ne peut les libérer. Ils sont conduits à l'infirmerie pour être soignés.

Mais où suis-je, je ne sens plus mon corps. Que faire, à enfin je recommence à bouger, ouf !

**Mon corps ? Ah le voila, je bouge à nouveau, maintenant ouvrir les yeux, allez un effort.**

Mme Pomfresh voit Harry ouvrir les yeux en même temps que Drago. Ils se tiennent toujours les mains. Mais ne semblent pas en avoir conscience.

« Vous êtes réveillés, bien ! Harry ça va bien ? »

« Très bien » répond Drago « Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Mme Pomfresh ? Pourquoi je parle avec la voix de Drago ? »

« Tu ne parle pas avec ma voix Potter, tu es dans mon corps ! » Lui répond Harry(Drago)

Mme Pomfresh constate avec effarement qu'ils sont bien dans le corps l'un de l'autre. Elle se précipite demander de l'aide au professeur Dumbledore.

Pendant ce temps les deux garçons se regardent et semblent se découvrir pour la première fois. Cette sensation est très étrange, totalement différente du miroir ! Mais bientôt leur rivalité reprend le dessus et ils s'accusent tous deux d'être le responsable de cet échange. **Cette catastrophe oui !**

« Potter comment fais-tu pour supporter ces lunettes ? »

« Et toi Malfoy, tes vêtements sont beaucoup trop serrés ! »

Et les voilà repartis à se critiquer mutuellement. Cela leur permet de tenir sans trop s'inquiéter pour le transfert de leurs esprits.

Dumbledore entre dans l'infirmerie, suivi de près par Mme Pomfresh. Il est visiblement inquiet. Il regarde les garçons et tente plusieurs formules sans aucun succès malheureusement. Puis le professeur Crest entre et essaie à son tour. Mais toujours aucun effet. Les garçons commencent à douter de la capacité de leurs professeurs à remédier à ce problème. Et cherchent mentalement qui pourrait réussir à inverser le sort. Mais ils ne trouvent personne.

Un autre aspect de l'inversion des esprit et le fait qu'ils soient connecté psychiquement en permanence. Donc ils ne peuvent presque rien se cacher. Et cela est pénible pour tous les deux qui font très attention à ne pas se trahir en repensant à leurs baisers.

Bientôt tous les professeurs ont fait au moins un essai. Mais personne n'est capable de trouver comment leur rendre leur esprit d'origine. C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui prend la parole :

« Mes enfants, je suis désolé, mais pour l'instant vous allez devoir vous habituer à vivre comme ça. Mais nous allons tous chercher une solution ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

« Et vous dites que vous êtes un grand sorcier ! Franchement c'est n'importe quoi, alors nous allons devoir rester comme ça devant tous les autres ! » c'est Drago (Harry) _Alors pour la notation entre parenthèse le corps donc ici c'est Drago qui parle mais il est dans le corps de Harry, ça va vous suivez ?_

« Voyons Drago, calme toi ! Pour l'instant les autres élèves de Poudlard ne doivent pas savoir ce qui vous est arrivé, donc vous jouez le rôle de l'autre, je compte sur vous ! »

**Ca va être simple encore ça ! Devenir Potter **/ Malfoy **Encore un truc simple !**

_Voilà tout pour cette fois, mais j'update bientôt promis, enfin sauf si j'ai pas le temps ;)_

_Reviews please !_


	8. Accalmie

Dans ce chapitre, un sondage pour vous!  
_Et puis mon avis en italique_

Pensées de Harry

**Pensées de Drago**

Pensée du jour : Que faire?  
Réponses aux reviews:  
Merci, merci, merci! Comment continuer? Je me demande qui exaucer? Avec quelle proposition continuer? Pour l'instant aucune, mais je vous propose de continuer à me proposer des suites, je vous promets de tout utiliser. Oui! Vous pouvez me croire, enfin presque tout, du moment que ça ne part pas trop dans tous les sens bien entendu. Ensuite: UN SONDAGE POUR VOUS: A VOTRE AVIS SUIS-JE UN GARS OU UNE FILLE? DONNEZ VOTRE AVIS DANS LES REVIEWS (ET POURQUOI VOUS LE PENSEZ…)  
Maintenant vous pouvez poster des reviews anonymes (merci onarluca)  
Allez l'histoire, je continue, oui pas de problème…

Après le départ de tous les adultes, Harry et Drago se regardent. Ils ne savent pas trop quoi faire. _Moi non plus d'ailleurs._ Finalement c'est Harry(Drago) qui prend la parole:  
«Je pense qu'on devrait garder notre échange secret pour l'instant. J'ai un peu peur de la réaction des autres.»

«Oui, le pire c'est que tu as raison. Mais il va falloir que tu agisses comme moi alors.»

«Pas trop dur, devenir un garçon vantard, trouillard, sans cœur, sans gène, prêt à tout, lèches botes de Rogue, je continue?»

«Non merci pour la liste, à moi maintenant: je dois devenir, un gentil petit garçon, prêt à tout pour devenir un héros, capable de répondre aux professeurs, sans aucun scrupule pour réussir à me faire remarquer…»

«Et bien je crois qu'on va devoir se supporter d'une autre manière cette fois, un petit cours de qui est Harry Potter pour toi, Drago Malfoy pour moi, allez vas-y commence!»

«Justement Potter si tu veux te comporter comme moi, ne laisse jamais quelqu'un commencer, bon alors, tu dois devenir exactement comme moi, tu peux te lever?»

«Oui bien sûr pourquoi?»

«On va commencer par l'attitude, la démarche etc…»

«Ok je suis prêt!»

Et Harry(Drago) se lève. Il regarde Drago dans son corps, et soupire en attendant les remarques du blond (heu non du brun).

«Bon redresse toi, tu dois apparaître toujours le plus à l'aise possible, ne pas montrer tes faiblesses, toujours être le plus fort. Bien, tu es droit maintenant, alors tes mains pas le long de ton corps comme ça, une dans la poche, non pas la gauche! la droite! oui, bien. L'autre pour te recoiffer. Non les cheveux vers l'arrière. Pas trop mal. Essaie d'être plus sensuel, non pas trop! Oui, pas mal, franchement. Bon alors maintenant la démarche. Non on a l'impression que tout le monde te fais peur, essaie d'être plus sûr de toi, tu domines les autres, ils ne sont rien à coté de toi. Oui bien. Regarde moi, bien dans les yeux, cherche à me désarmer. Oui bien comme ça. Assied toi! Non pas les jambes croisées, pieds croisés si tu veux, oui pas mal. Franchement tu es assez doué. Il faut dire que tu as un corps parfait pour faire ça, le mien!»

«Allez maintenant on échange, lève toi! Oui un peu moins raide, plus décontracté, tu es calme, pas de stress. Oui pas mal, quand tu me regardes ne cherche pas à me faire peur, essaie de lire en moi. Non Drago pas en pensée! Oui c'est beaucoup mieux. Tes mains, utilise les pour appuyer ta position, bien! Bon la démarche maintenant! Non tu ne pars pas au combat, décontracté! Bien! Toi aussi tu es assez doué. Maintenant assied toi, un peu plus droit, pas mal, les jambes plus croisées. Ok très bien. Maintenant on fait quoi?»

«On se repose avant la grande première!»

«La grande première?»

«Oui, demain on doit sortir et comme c'est samedi… On doit être les meilleurs possibles, personne ne doit se douter de ce qui nous est arrivé pour l'instant. Donc demain et dimanche, on joue nos rôles le mieux possible. Et ensuite, on va pouvoir improviser un peu!»

**Je n'attend que ça! **Je t'ai entendu! Fait attention à mon corps! Sinon …

«Au fait Potter, NON, maintenant je dois t'appeler Malfoy! Le sortilège que tu m'as lancé l'autre jour, tu sais qui va me mette nu! A ton avis, il est actif sur le corps ou l'esprit? Parce que si ça se trouve c'est ton corps qui va se retrouver nu!»

«Tu aimerais bien? Mais non je vais l'annuler avant si on a pas repris nos corps!»

Les deux garçons se recouchent et s'endorment rapidement grâce au somnifère de Mme Pomfresh. Durant la nuit, le démon apparaît et va voir un sorcier dans les couloirs de l'école.

«OUI MONSEIGNEUR, JE TENTERAIS DE LES TUER DEMAIN, JE VOUS LE PROMETS, JE SERAIS PLUS PRUDENT CETTE FOIS. PERSONNE NE M'EN EMPECHERA.» Puis il disparaît.

Durant la nuit, une mélodie se fait entendre de nos deux infortunés sorciers oui Drago et Harry!  
«I look into the mirror  
See myself,  
I'm over me  
I need space for my desires  
Have to dive into my fantasies  
I know as soon as I'll arrive  
Everything is possible  
Cause no one has to hide  
Beyond the invisible  
Close your eyes  
Just feel and realize  
It is real and not a dream  
I'm in you and you're in me  
It is time  
To break the chains of life  
If you follow you will see  
What's beyond reality»

_Voila tout pour cette fois, alors je vous demande ? Updates fréquentes et assez courtes ou plus rares et plus longues?  
Des reviews please!_


	9. Découverte

Dans ce chapitre, les résultats du sondage !

Et puis mon avis en _italique_

Pensées de Harry 

**Pensées de Drago **

Pensée du jour : Une petite explication vaut mieux qu'une grosse dispute !

Réponses aux reviews :

Merci à tout le monde pour ces encouragements !

Mes updates seront comme demandées, pas trop fréquentes et assez longues, donc je continue à un rythme d'une par semaine. (Si jamais je n'ai pas le temps tapez pas !)

Le sondage est maintenant clos et je pleure ! Pourquoi tout le monde (ou presque) dit que je suis une fille ! Mais heu d'abord, je suis un garçon (enfin c'est ce que j'ai toujours cru, mais maintenant je doute !)

Maintenant vous pouvez poster des reviews anonymes (merci onarluca !)

J'hésite à continuer maintenant… Mais je le fais pas, vous allez encore me taper, moi pauvre petit auteur…

Les deux garçons se réveillent, et se lèvent. Ils se dirigent vers les douches. Mais au dernier moment s'arrêtent, ils se sont déjà vu nus, bien entendu. Mais cette fois c'est différent ! Ils vont se laver en étant dans le corps de l'autre ! Et franchement, la différence est de taille !

Harry est le premier à se décider, il entre dans une douche et commence à se déshabiller et à se laver. Il essaie de ne penser à rien pour surtout ne rien transmettre à Drago. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de détailler en détail son nouveau corps. **Potter, arrête de mater mon corps, pervers ! **Et pourquoi, ne me dit pas que tu te gènes toi ! En effet Drago est lui aussi en train d'admirer le corps parfait de Harry ! _Et non pas de description plus osée pour aujourd'hui ! Si vous êtes sages, peut-être !_

Le temps de se laver et de se changer, en faisant bien attention aux vêtements à mettre, Mme Pomfresh est là et vérifie que tout va bien pour les garçons. Ils entrent ensuite dans la grande salle. Tous les regards se portent sur eux. Harry(Drago) se dirige d'un pas conquérant vers la table des Serpentard. Il se plante devant Crabe et Goyle et leur dit :

« Laissez moi de la place, et vite ! »

« Malfoy, on devait alterner, et cette fois notre table devait être Gryffondor ! » C'est bien entendu Drago(Harry) qui vient de se plaindre de la sorte.

Et pendant tout le repas, ils s'échangent des regards meurtriers. Mais cela leur permet de jouer le jeu et personne ne se rend compte du transfert des esprits.

Après le repas, ils se dirigent vers le terrain d'entraînement au Quidditch. Ils arrivent, encadrés par les professeurs Rogue et Crest, et suivis par une foule nombreuse impatiente de voir s'affronter les deux meilleurs attrapeurs de Poudlard.

Ils prennent leurs balais, Drago lâche le vif d'or et décolle. Il manque d'être désarçonné par le balai de Harry ! Harry fait également un effort pour s'habituer au changement de balai. Et cela n'a vraiment pas l'air simple. Bientôt ils repèrent le vif d'or, qui vole à toute allure vers la forêt interdite. Les deux attrapeurs le suivent sans parvenir à le rattraper. Ils survolent maintenant la forêt. Le vif d'or maintient toujours la distance et soudain…

Flash-back de Harry !_ J'adore faire ça !_

Il est seul dans sa chambre dans le dortoir de Gryffondor et il entend une voix lui dire :

« Harry, lorsque le danger surviendra, fait confiance à ton ennemi, il saura réagir ! Et dès lors il ne sera plus ton ennemi, mais ton meilleur ami ! »

Ce jour là il ne savait pas que le jour est arrivé !

Fin du flash-back, _Pas trop long cette fois !_

Soudain leurs deux balais piquent vers le sol sans qu'ils puissent réagir. Ils se retrouvent à moitié assommés au beau milieu de la forêt interdite. Et devant eux se tiens le démon.

Il les immobilise et les contemple.

« ENFIN MA VENGEANCE ARRIVE, JE VAIS POUVOIR VOUS TUER TOUS LES DEUX ET OBEIR A MON MAITRE ! MAIS COMME VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT SOUFRIR, IL EST JUSTE QUE VOUS AUSSI SOUFFRIEZ ! »

Il étend les mains et prononce un sortilège de douleur. Drago précipite son esprit à l'encontre de l'attaque et encaisse d'un seul coup toute la force et la douleur. Il hurle ! Harry ne peut rien faire, mais il tente d'atténuer la douleur, ce qui malheureusement la fait passer a lui. Il se met lui aussi à hurler.

Dans la douleur, se mêle un souvenir, la voix lui disant de faire confiance à son ennemi. Il ouvre entièrement son esprit à celui de Drago. Drago en profite et puise dans son énergie pour attaquer le démon qui baisse les bras et disparaît en hurlant. Harry tombe épuisé. Drago le prend dans ses bras.

« Merci Harry, je ne pouvais pas savoir tout ce que tu avais enduré ! Je suis désolé, de t'avoir toujours traité en inférieur, alors que tu es certainement le seul ici à pouvoir me comprendre. Comprendre le poids de la famille et de la destinée. »

« Très touchant ce petit discours ! » Drago se retourne vivement mais ne vois personne, Harry est toujours évanoui, il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il tente de prendre sa baguette mais est désarmé aussitôt.

« Alors Mr Malfoy, vous sentez le poids de la destinée sur vos épaules. Je vais vous débarrasser de ce poids immédiatement en vous tuant, ainsi que ce cher Mr Potter. »

« Montrez-vous lâche ! »

« Avec plaisir, préparez vous à hurler d'épouvante devant moi ! »

« Dans tes rêves ! »

Une ombre noire commence à se former, un sorcier se tient en plein centre, il est vêtu de noir, et Drago ne vois pas encore son visage. Quand soudain le professeur Rogue arrive, il lance un sortilège de Stupéfix, et l'intrus disparaît.

« Mr Malfoy, comment allez vous ? Et Mr Potter, il est blessé ? »

« Non professeur, mais comment savez vous pour nous ? »

« C'est très simple Drago, je vous connais bien ! Et jamais Mr Potter n'aurait prêté autant d'attention à son apparence avant de décoller ! »

« Mais ce sorcier, qui était-ce ? Je croyais le connaître ! »

« Je ne sais pas, mais il est très puissant ! Maintenant suiviez moi ! Et cessez de regarder Potter avec cette lueur dans le regard ! Ou alors tout Poudlard sera au courant de votre amitié très profonde ! _Bel euphémisme !_ »

Rougissant d'un seul coup Drago _oui il est toujours dans le corps de Harry ! _se redresse en prenant soin de ne pas faire de mal à Harry. Harry qui revient lentement à lui !

« Décidemment je ne fais que m'évanouir en ce moment ! »

« C'est pour que je te fasse du bouche à bouche Harry ? »

Harry rougit furieusement, et se mord les lèvres quand il remarque le professeur Rogue avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je crois que vous allez avoir du mal à cacher ce genre de choses messieurs ! » Rogue a l'air très content de la liaison entre les deux sorciers.

« Professeur ! » Harry et Drago ont parlé en même temps. Mais ils s'aperçoivent bien vite qu'ils sont main dans la main et que ce n'est pas discret du tout !

Ils se lâchent et partent en direction du château et de leur chambre. _Pour se REPOSER pervers !_

Mais leur repos n'est pas possible, car ils sont attendus par pratiquement tout Poudlard.

_Assez long ? Reviews please !_


	10. Déménagement

Dans ce chapitre, j'en sais rien encore

Et puis mon avis en _italique_

Pensées de Harry 

**Pensées de Drago **

Pensée du jour : La culture est comme la confiture, moins on en a, plus on l'étale. (Je savais pas quoi dire !)

Réponses aux reviews : Merci pour ces encouragements, je continue donc dans le même style ! Et oui tant pis pour vous !

C'est reparti youpi !

Mais leur repos n'est pas possible, car ils sont attendus par pratiquement tout Poudlard.

« C'est pas vrai, ils vont nous laisser un peu tranquilles ! » Râle Drago(Harry)

« Arrête, je ne réagirais jamais comme ça ! Alors laisse moi parler et toi fais toi discret ! » lui réplique Harry(Drago) _Vous suivez ?_

Le professeur Dumbledore les accueille en leur demandant si tout va bien. Aussitôt Harry(Drago) explose et lui réplique qu'il n'est qu'un vieil imbécile qui pourrait faire attention à ses élèves ! A ces mots tous se regardent et cherchent à savoir comment Dumbledore va réagir. Il regarde les deux garçons et leur dit de le suivre dans son bureau et il s'éloigne. Harry et Drago se dépêchent de le suivre. Ils arrivent devant la gargouille et Dumbledore prononce « Caramel mou » _pure fiction !_ Ils montent dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard qui commence à parler à Harry(Drago)

« Harry, mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? tu es fou ? »

« Non professeur, mais j'ai réagi comme Drago dans un cas pareil. »

« Ne me met pas tout sur le dos Harry Potter ! Tu as pris cette initiative tout seul ! » réplique un Drago narquois.

« Ecoutez moi bien, messieurs ! Je ne tolérerais aucune nouvelle incartade dans votre comportement ! Je ne souhaite pas que vous soyez blessés ! Est-ce bien clair ? »

« Tout a fait clair professeur. » répond Harry

« Mais je pense que vous devriez aller quelques jours dans le monde des moldus, le temps de retrouver ce démon et de le faire disparaître. »

« Mais professeur, le monde des moldus n'est pas plus sûr pour nous, nous ne pouvons même pas utiliser nos baguettes ! » C'est Drago qui vient de prendre la parole.

« Je le sais, mais les démons ne peuvent pas aller dans un endroit sans magie, ils ne survivent pas. Donc pendant une semaine vous allez vivre chez l'oncle et la tante de Harry ! »

« Oh non, professeur, pas ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous infliger ça ! » Cette fois-ci c'est Harry qui proteste, il n'a pas du tout envie de retourner chez les Dursley !

« Ma décision est irrévocable, donc préparez vos affaires. »

« Et si dans une semaine vous n'avez pas trouvé le démon ? »

« Vous reviendrez monsieur Potter, n'ayez crainte, et vous serez plus protégés que jamais ! »

Harry cherche tous les prétextes pour ne pas y aller, mais le professeur Dumbledore est intraitable. Ils doivent donc préparer leurs affaires. Et ils n'ont le droit de dire à personne où ils vont. Ils auront le droit de se servir de la magie en cas d'extrême urgence uniquement. Et si possible sans se faire voir. L'oncle et la tante de Harry sont prévenus et attendent leur arrivée. Mais ils n'ont pas été mis au courant du transfert d'esprit, ils risquent d'être surpris !

Le voyage se déroule sans histoires, ils sont bien vite à la gare de Londres (_King Cross je crois_) et accueillis froidement pas les Dursley au grand complet.

« Alors Harry tu t'ennuyais de nous dans ton école d'anormaux ! » dit son cousin en riant.

**Laisse moi répondre, j'ai envie de me défouler. **Vas-y et ne te gènes pas !

« Ton nom c'est quoi déjà ? »

« Harry, pas maintenant. Nous avons accepté de te prendre pendant une semaine, mais si tu nous parles une seule fois de ton école… » L'oncle Vernon est visiblement furieux d'avoir dû accepter d'accueillir les deux sorciers.

Tous se dirigent vers la voiture, puis vers la maison. Mon cousin, c'est Dudley, mon oncle, Vernon et ma tante Pétunia. **C'est retenu, mais je vais pas pouvoir tenir dans une famille comme celle-là longtemps, moi un Malfoy chez des moldus !** Cesse de te plaindre, tu n'es pas obligé d'y passer toutes tes vacances ! ** C'est certain, je ne sais pas comment tu fais** _Finalement c'est bien pratique d'avoir échangé vos esprits, vous pouvez parler par la pensée._

Les deux garçons montent dans la chambre de Harry. L'oncle Vernon a déposé un matelas par terre et ils ont interdiction de sortir de cette chambre pour la soirée, un client important est reçu.

« Ca tombe bien je n'avais pas du tout envie de passer la soirée avec vous de toute façon. Je préfère m'entraîner à la magie dans ma chambre. » réplique Drago(Harry) tout sourire.

« TU NE FERA PAS DE MAGIE ICI ! » hurle l'oncle Vernon _Vous avez vu ? il parle comme le démon quand il est en colère !_

« Bon d'accord, je n'en ferais pas, mais si jamais je m'ennuie, je vais tester les différentes potions que j'ai ramené ! »

« MONTEZ DANS LA CHAMBRE TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Les deux sorciers se précipitent dans l'escalier et s'enferment dans la chambre de Harry.

Harry(Drago) est plié de rire :

« C'est la première fois que je le sens perdre son sang froid aussi vite, tu es décidément très doué Drago »

« Oui c'est un don de la famille. Je crois que je vais m'amuser un peu ici… Mais pour cette nuit, on dort, il faut que tu sois en forme demain pour tous les petits désagréments que je vais coller à tes moldus ! »

« Fais attention quand même, on ne doit pas utiliser nos pouvoirs sous peine que le démon nous retrouve. »

« Je suis au courant Potter, ne me le rappelle pas ! »

« Tu ne m'appelle plus Harry ? » lui demande le jeune sorcier en faisant une petite moue ; _il est-y pas mignon comme ça notre Drago (oui c'est Harry qui fait la moue mais il est dans le corps de Drago ! Suivez un peu !)_

« On verra si tu es sage. Mais ici je dois t'appeler Drago, ça va me faire tout drôle ! Bon trêve de bavardage on mange quoi ? »

« Ca m'étonnerais qu'ils nous donnent quoi que ce soit ce soir, tu les a énervés ! »

« Bon alors je vais aller me servir ! »

« Non laisse moi faire, ils n'oseront peut-être pas me reprocher quoi que ce soit, et en plus tu ne connais pas la maison ! »

« Ok, je t'attends, mais fait vite, j'ai très faim ! »

Harry(Drago) descend rapidement à la cuisine, malheureusement la tante Pétunia y est également.

« Tu veux quoi toi ? »

« On a faim, tant… madame, je suis descendu chercher quelque chose à manger, puisqu'on a pas le droit de descendre ! »

« Et alors, c'est normal après la conduite d'Harry, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à lui si tu as faim, maintenant remonte ! »

« Très bien j'ai essayé d'être gentil mais maintenant j'en ai assez de vous ! Vous êtes des moldus stupides et bornés, si je n'ai rien à manger d'ici 5 minuter, je jette un sort sur toute la maison ! Est-ce bien clair ? »

« Très bien sers toi, mais pas ce qui est sur la table ! » réplique tante Pétunia un peu affolée.

Harry prend de quoi manger et remonte dans la chambre.

_Assez long ? Reviews please !_

_ PS : Je suis un peu malade donc pas de très longue update, excusez moi...  
_


	11. Sortie nocturne

Dans ce chapitre, disputes !

Et puis mon avis en _italique_

Pensées de Harry 

**Pensées de Drago **

Pensée du jour : Pauvres moldus

Réponses aux reviews : Merci, et oui j'ai que des reviews positives donc continuez ! Pour la longueur des chapitres j'essaie de faire en sorte de faire une update par semaine donc c'est selon le temps que j'ai.

Let's go now !

Harry prend de quoi manger et remonte dans la chambre.

Ils dévorent le tout rapidement et entendent le client de l'oncle Vernon entrer et être reçu comme d'habitude par Dudley.

Après quelques minutes, Drago en a assez, il décide de s'amuser un peu. Il se lève et dit à Harry de le suivre.

« Ici le démon ne peut pas nous suivre tu es d'accord, donc si on sortait ? »

« Mais l'oncle Vernon nous a interdit de bouger ! »

« Et alors, tu crois qu'il va nous faire quoi ? Il est mort de peur devant toi, enfin moi. Il ne supporte pas la magie, mais comme il en a peur, on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut ! »

« Et si il nous met à la porte ? »

« Il n'osera pas, trop peur de Dumbledore ! »

« Ok, mais je te guide dans le quartier, pas question qu'on se perde ! »

« Comme tu veux Harry ! »

« Appelle moi Drago maintenant ! »

« Il faut vraiment qu'on retrouve nos corps ! Ca devient lassant ! »

« Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi ! »

Ils se dirigent donc tous deux sans bruit vers la porte de la maison. Les Dursley sont occupés, ils ne remarquent pas leur départ. Une fois dehors, Harry guide Drago dans le quartier en lui décrivant tous les coins qu'il connaît. C'est la première fois qu'ils sont seuls et sans aucun témoin à proximité. Harry s'approche doucement de Drago et lui tend la main. Ils continuent la visite main dans la main quand soudain.

« Ils sont mignons ! » Une bande de jeunes, environ une dizaine leur barre la route.

« Vous allez nous filler tout votre fric et en vitesse sinon, ça va barder pour vous ! »

« Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? » répond Drago(Harry) furieux d'avoir été surpris main dans la main avec un autre garçon.

« Vous êtes deux et nous dix, t'a aucune chance gamin ! »

**Tu es prêt Harry ? Quand je te le dis tu te concentre, ils vont souffrir … **Ok je suis prêt, quand tu veux.

Les deux garçons se mettent côte à côte et Harry ferme les yeux.

« Alors tu nous fais regretter ? »

« Avec joie, les gars à l'attaque ! » Aussitôt les dix jeunes se précipitent en criant vers les deux garçons qui leur font face, et qui les ont défié.

**Maintenant !** Harry se concentre et transmet une partie de son énergie à Drago, qui relaie et envoie des ondes de douleur vers leurs attaquants qui tombent à genou.

« La prochaine fois, ce sera pire, alors restez loins de nous… » Drago les achève avec cette phrase. Les deux garçons reprennent leur route mais l'instant magique où ils étaient tous les deux seuls est brisé. Ils retournent chez les Dursley.

En arrivant les client de l'oncle Vernon s'en vont. Drago se précipite vers eux.

« Bonjour, je suis Harry le cousin de Dudley, comment allez-vous ? » L'oncle Vernon devient écarlate.

« Bonjour jeune homme, vous êtes très polis. Je suis heureux d'avoir fait votre connaissance. » Le client remonte dans sa voiture et repart.

« Tu es content de toi j'espère ? Maintenant remontez dans ta chambre, et demain pas la peine de descendre, je vous enferme ! »

« Mais bien sur tonton, tu crois vraiment qu'une porte va me faire peur ? » Sur ce Drago(Harry) remonte dans la chambre suivi par un Harry hilare.

L'oncle Vernon va refermer la porte de leur chambre à clef. Et va se plaindre à sa femme.

Les deux garçons éclatent de rire en repensant à la couleur de Vernon quand Drago est allé se présenter.

Harry s'allonge sur son lit. Mais Drago ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle.

« Tu ne vas pas me prendre le lit, je te l'ai déjà dit, toi tu dors par terre ! »

Harry lui fait un clin d'œil, « Mais tu sais Drago, ce lit est peut-être assez grand pour deux… »

« M'inciteriez-vous à la débauche Mr Potter ? »

« A votre avis Mr Malfoy ? »

Aussitôt Drago se jette sur lui, et l'immobilise.

« Ton corps est plus fort que le mien on dirait ! » _Oui ils sont toujours dans le corps de l'autre !_

Couchés ainsi l'un sur l'autre, Harry commence à se détendre et embrasse Drago. Leurs langues commencent à s'emmêler. _Vous voulez des détails ?_

_Je sais c'est court, mais promis le suivant viendra vite et long … Reviews please !_


	12. Détails lol !

Dans ce chapitre, DETAILS !

Et puis mon avis en _italique_

Pensées de Harry 

**Pensées de Drago **

Pensée du jour : Bien fermer les portes est très utile !

Réponses aux reviews : Merci encore, et je vous donne des détails puisque vos esprits pervers en veulent !

Et c'est parti !

Couchés ainsi l'un sur l'autre, Harry commence à se détendre et embrasse Drago. Leurs langues commencent à s'emmêler. _Vous voulez des détails ?_

_Tout le monde ou presque en veut donc … J'en donne …Soyez indulgents pour un pauvre petit auteur qui écrit pour la première fois ce genre de scène …_

Drago ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, il veut dominer comme il l'a toujours fait. Il immobilise Harry et lui attache les mains aux montants du lit. Harry commence à paniquer en se demandant ce qui va lui arriver.

« Du calme mon chou, tu vas aimer je te le jure ! » lui murmure Drago à l'oreille.

Il déboutonne lentement les boutons de la chemise de Harry, puis dépose de petits baisers sur son torse nu. Il mordille la peau, lèche le nombril. Harry gémit de plaisir et de désir.

Drago continue sa torture quand il détache la ceinture, puis retire le pantalon du jeune garçon attaché. Devant lui se trouve son propre corps dévoilé, offert. Cela lui fait tout drôle mais il décide de bien en profiter. Il embrasse Harry et leurs langues s'emmêlent à nouveau. Ils ferment les yeux et soudain…

Une grande douleur se fait ressentir, ils sont l'impression de quitter leur corps. Ils ne peuvent pas crier, puis…

Tout redevient calme, Harry se redresse et constate qu'il est retourné dans son corps.

Drago aussi et est maintenant en boxer attaché sur son lit. Cette fois c'est à moi de jouer !

« Détache moi Potter ! » lui crie Drago furieux de se retournement de situation.

« Non mon chou, tu vas aimer ! »

_Sans vos menaces, j'arrêterais bien là ! Mais non, ne frappez pas ! Je continue !_

Il se met a embrasser le torse du blond (_ils ont repris leurs corps, une explication plus tard_) faisant les mêmes gestes que ceux de Drago tout à l'heure. Il se penche sur lui, mordille son oreille.

« Potter, détach .. humm continue… »

Harry décide de faire durer le plaisir, il caresse maintenant le torse du blond avec ses mains. Il descend lentement vers le nombril, arrive au boxer qu'il évite soigneusement. Puis il lui caresse les jambes.

« Harry si tu arrêtes maintenant je te tue ! »

Le griffondor a un sourire sadique. _Oui Harry peut avoir un sourire sadique non mais !_ Ses lèvres embrassent à nouveau le torse de Drago, il mordille une oreille, dépose un baiser dans le cou. Drago ne retiens plus ses gémissements. Son boxer est déformé. Harry s'en rend compte et commence lui aussi à être gêné à ce niveau. Il décide de faire encore languir Drago. Il se place devant lui et commence un strip-tease. Il déboutonne sa chemise lentement, langoureusement. Drago n'en perd pas une miette. **Enfin je vais voir Potter nu pour moi ! Mais j'aurais aimé que la situation soit inversée !**

Harry retire sa chemise, et s'attaque au pantalon. Il le retire d'un seul coup et se retrouve en caleçon, un caleçon de Dudley trois fois trop large, mais qui ne cache pas son excitation. Il attrape l'élastique et fait semblant de retirer son dernier vêtement.

« Si tu t'arrêtes maintenant… » lui crie Drago.

_Attention surprise …_

Mais malheureusement pour nos deux sorciers leur cris et gémissements n'ont pas été discrets. Aussi Dudley les observe-t-il depuis le couloir. Il décide d'entrer à ce moment.

Harry se retourne, rouge de honte. Drago se débat pour se cacher.

« Je le savais que tu aimais les garçons cousin ! Comment vas-tu payer mon silence ? »

Harry a remis son pantalon et s'apprête à détacher Drago quand Dudley l'en empêche en lui prenant les mains !

« Alors cousin ? répond ! »

« Ecoute Dudley, je le détache et après on parle. » Dudley refuse et pendant leur argumentation Drago se concentre et envoie une onde de douleur au moldu qui se plie aussitôt en deux.

« Détache moi avant que ton oncle ne vienne voir ! »

Harry détache Drago qui se rhabille aussitôt. Dudley est toujours sous l'influence de la douleur.

Les cris ont fini par réveiller l'oncle et la tante de Harry qui entrent dans la chambre. Drago annule le sortilège, Dudley se redresse.

« Alors cousin j'attend une réponse »

« Une réponse pour quoi Dudley ? » lui demande l'oncle Vernon.

« Papa ? Harry et son copain étaient en train de… » bafouille Dudley un peu surpris.

« De faire quoi ? »

« Ben heu… ils étaient à moitié nus et … »

« QUOI ! »

« Je crois qu'il a rêvé monsieur Dursley ! » lui réplique un Drago sur de lui, avec le masque Malfoy sur le visage _Oui impassible en toutes circonstances !_ « Ce sont certainement ses penchants personnels qui prennent le dessus ! »

L'oncle Vernon est écarlate, Harry retient un fou rire et Dudley les regarde hébété. _Comme à son habitude vous direz, mauvaises langues !_

Drago toujours impassible demande aux moldus de sortir car il est épuisé et aimerais se coucher.

Harry n'en revient pas quand ils sortent et les laissent seuls.

« La prochaine fois Potter, je te fais mourir de plaisir ! » lui murmure Drago.

Aussitôt après il se met en boxer et se couche dans le lit de Harry.

Harry résigné prend le lit sur le sol et finit par s'endormir.

A Poudlard, le démon recherche ses proies. Son maître apparaît et lui dit :

« Ils sont dans le monde des moldus, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour l'instant, retourne d'où tu viens ! »

« A VOS ORDRES MAITRE »

_Je sais vous allez encore me dire que c'est court ! Mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire en ce moment. Je vais tout de même essayer de continuer et d'updater plus souvent._

_REVIEWS please. Et si vous avez des idées… Je suis preneur._

_Je vais peut-être commencer une autre fic, cette fois avec des personnages plus délurés ou plus timides… En voulez vous ?_


	13. Achats

Dans ce chapitre, achats coquins.

Et puis mon avis en _italique_

Pensées de Harry 

**Pensées de Drago **

Pensée du jour : Découverte de pleins de trucs. _Oui je suis en mal d'inspiration pour la pensée du jour désolé._

On y va ?

Harry se réveille assez tôt, il se souvient qu'il est chez les Dursley. Il se redresse et voit Drago en boxer et sans couverture. Il n'ose pas avancer, mais la respiration du Serpentard lui donne l'impression qu'il dort encore. Il se décide finalement et effleure le torse de Drago. Celui-ci soupire dans son sommeil et se laisse caresser. Harry ne peut plus se retenir et va fermer la porte de la chambre à clef. Surtout ne pas être dérangés comme hier. Il s'approche tel un félin du garçon endormi. Et reprend ses caresses. Caresses qui deviennent vite un supplice pour le Serpentard qui ne peux retenir un gémissement.

« Tu arrêtes et tu es mort Potter ! »

Harry sourit en entendant la menace. Il sait pertinemment que Drago ne lui fera rien, enfin rien de trop définitif. Il recommence ses caresses en accentuant la pression sur certaines parties sensibles de l'anatomie du blond. _Devinez lesquelles … Si vous voulez des détails encore plus croustillants demandez…_ Drago gémit de plus en plus fort, ce qui force Harry à s'arrêter.

« Si tu ne te contrôles pas, tout le monde va nous entendre. »

« Je t'avais prévenu, je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes, mais bon, tu vas souffrir je te le promets ! »

« Je relève le défi ! »

Et Harry se lève et s'habille sous les regards pleins de désir du blond. Il ouvre la porte et manque de tomber sur son cousin.

« Vous faisiez quoi tous les deux ? » lui demande-t-il plein de haine.

Harry ne sait pas quoi dire et est sauvé par Drago.

« A ton avis ? On dormait ! »

« J'ai essayé d'ouvrir la porte elle était fermée à clef. »

« Tu voulais nous voir dormir, à moins que ce ne soit nos corps qui te plaisent… »

Dudley rougit et part en maugréant. Harry éclate de rire et Drago le rejoint, habillé.

« Aujourd'hui je veux que tu achètes des vêtements, et pas des trucs aussi laids que ta garde robe habituelle. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Je n'accepterais jamais de sortir avec un garçon aussi mal habillé. »

« De sortir ? »

« Oui sortir, tu sais être ensemble, se tenir par la main, s'embrasser, voir plus… »

Ce qui déclanche un rougissement effréné du brun et un sourire ravi du blond.

« Alors on y va ? »

Harry ne sait que répondre et il n'a d'autre choix que de le suivre. Ils déjeunent rapidement et sortent avant que l'atmosphère pensante dégénère. Ils prennent le bus, puis le métro. Harry est obligé d'expliquer le fonctionnement de plusieurs appareils à Drago qui n'admet pas d'attendre ou d'être bousculé.

Ils arrivent dans le centre de Londres et se dirigent vers les grands magasins. Ils ont échangé de l'argent sorcier pour pouvoir subvenir à leurs besoins et à leurs envies. Drago entraîne Harry d'essayage en essayages. Tout d'abord les pantalons, Harry gêné rougit de la coupe des sélections du blond. Le qualificatif le plus approprié étant moulant, très très moulant. Drago se régale en faisant essayer au brun le plus de vêtements possibles et en assistant aux essayages bien entendu.

Après les pantalons, au moins une centaine selon Harry, seulement vingt selon Drago. Ils vont essayer le reste de la garde robe. Les chemises sont pour Harry un calvaire, le vendeur et Drago étant d'accord pour observer le brun, torse nu, pour les mesures. C'est un Harry écarlate qui sort finalement du salon d'essayage. Le vendeur est visiblement attiré par le corps de Harry, mais Drago montre les dents (façon de parler) en embrassant le pauvre Harry devant tout le monde.

La fin des achats se profile et Harry doit encore subir quelques essayages, moins déshabillés cette fois. Drago lui fait prendre des boxers et enfin ils sortent des magasins. Harry est encombré de tant de paquets et Drago se régale en imaginant tous les essayages du soir pour voir Harry habillé d'une manière civilisée, mais aussi très excitante.

Les deux garçons mangent rapidement dans un fast-food _Je ne citerais pas de marque_ et se décident à retourner chez les Dursley pour entreposer leurs achats de la journée. A un moment Harry se fige et Drago manque de le percuter.

« Tu cherches quoi Potter ? A nous faire remarquer ? »

« Non, mais je viens de me souvenir que j'ai oublié un truc, tu peux m'attendre un instant et garder les paquets ? »

« Je ne suis pas ton elfe de maison » Mais Harry n'a pas entendu et se précipite dans un magasin de bijoux.

Drago se débat avec les paquets et quand enfin il a réussi à tout prendre Harry est déjà sorti. Drago retient son envie de lui demander ce qu'il a acheté et les deux garçons repartent.

Après métro, bus, déposer affaires, bus, métro. Les revoilà dans le centre de Londres. Harry fait visiter les curiosités moldues à Drago. Qui de son coté ne se lasse pas d'admirer le brun. Ils se décident à retourner à Privet Drive en fin de journée, après avoir mangé dans un fast-food, Drago trouvant les hamburgers à son goût.

A peine arrivés, l'oncle Vernon leur dit de monter et de ne pas sortir cette fois, il a encore un client important.

Ils montent donc et Drago demande à Harry de passer ses nouveaux vêtements. Harry rougit mais décide d'obéir.

Il se déshabille entièrement. **Ne PAS lui sauter dessus.** Et passe successivement tous les vêtements que Drago lui a choisi. C'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup plus d'allure et qu'il va faire des ravages dans ces tenues. Puis il demande à Drago.

« Drago, tu peux fermer les yeux ? »

« Pourquoi Potter, et puis appelle moi Malfoy ! »

« Non, je t'appellerai Drago et toi Harry, ou alors … »

« Alors quoi ? Tu veux me faire croire que tu as pire que le sortilège ? » _Pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent pas Harry a fait semblant de jeter un sors à Drago, sors qui est censé le mettre nu définitivement d'ici 2 mois maintenant._

« Oui, bien pire Drago, je pourrais t'appeler Dray… »

« Bon je ferme les yeux Harry. »

Harry vérifie que Drago est bien les yeux fermés puis il lui prend la main. **Ne pas ouvrir les yeux.** Drago sent quelque chose de froid lui enserrer l'index. **Mais qu'est ce qu'il me fait ?**

Ensuite ce sont des lèvres chaudes qu'il sent sur les siennes. **Ca je connais, et j'aime !** Drago ouvre les yeux et poursuit le baiser. Leurs langues s'emmêlent puis Harry se recule.

Drago regarde son index, il est vraiment surpris. Harry lui a acheté une bague, une chevalière en argent portant un Serpent. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne sait pas quoi dire.

Harry attend fébrilement la réaction de son ennemi, enfin plus si ennemi que ça. Elle ne tarde pas et des larmes coulent sur le visage du blond.

« Merci c'est magnifique, et si je pouvais me servir de mes pouvoirs, je te rendrais la pareille Harry. »

Harry est ému par les larmes de joie du Serpentard et il décide de les goûter. Il embrasse chaque larme, pour finir pas la bouche du blond. Leur baiser passionné se prolonge.

A ce moment Dudley entre dans la pièce avec un appareil photo, il prend une photo et sort sans bruit.

_Je sais je suis sadique d'arrêter maintenant…_

_Reviews please ._


	14. Lemon

Dans ce chapitre, chantage.

Et puis mon avis en _italique_

Pensées de Harry 

**Pensées de Drago **

Pensée du jour : Fermez vos portes bon sang !

Réponses aux reviews : oui ! Je suis sadique de m'arrêter toujours au pire moment, et j'en suis fier !

J'y vais !

Dudley entre dans la pièce avec un appareil photo, il prend une photo et sort sans bruit.

Les deux garçons ne se sont rendus compte de rien et ils poursuivent le baiser pendant de longues minutes. C'est Drago qui le premier met fin à leur étreinte.

« Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard, tu imagines la tête des autres ? »

« Ouais, mais je crois que le choc pour eux va être dur à encaisser. »

« Tant pis pour eux, je crois que je t'aime Harry ! » **Ca y est c'est dit !**

« Moi aussi je t'aime Drago… » Ne pas lui resauter dessus.

A ce moment Dudley entre à nouveau dans la pièce. Cette fois un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors cousin, je me doutais que vous faisiez des choses anormales » _Pas mon avis, celui de Dudley_

« Comment ça ? »

« Je vous ai pris en photo tout à l'heure, et ne cherchez pas à me faire du mal, sinon les photos arriveront dans les mains de papa ! »

« Tu veux quoi ? » Harry est un peu inquiet des demandes possibles de son cousin.

« Je veux vous voir en train de coucher ensemble ! »

« QUOI ? » c'est Drago qui a crié. Harry lui fait signe de se taire. Son cousin est toujours aussi impressionnable, en tout cas il l'espère. Il se concentre et parle par la pensée à Drago.

Tu m'entends ? **Oui très bien, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?** Je vais lire dans ses pensées pour savoir où il a mis les photos. **Ok Mais fait vite, il a pas l'air patient.**

Et devant un Dudley médusé, Harry ferme les yeux et sourit.

« Tu veux nous voir ? Mais bien sur, je suis d'accord. Par contre je veux que tu te mettes dans le fond de la chambre, pour ne pas nous déranger. »

Dudley est heureux d'avoir enfin sa victoire. Et il s'installe bien tranquillement.

Harry s'approche de Drago et l'embrasse fougueusement. **Mais tu fais quoi ? Par devant LUI !** Et soudain Dudley ferme les yeux et s'endors. Drago se sent également très fatigué.

Harry se recule et lui dit :

« Désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas l'endormir sans utiliser un peu de ton énergie, tu m'en veux ? » phrase terminée par une petite moue. Aussitôt Drago qui avait une envie folle de lui crier dessus ne peux plus rien dire.

Harry sort de la chambre, et va dans celle de son cousin. Il supprime les photos et retourne dans sa chambre. Dudley est toujours endormi. Les deux garçons décident d'en profiter pour le punir…

Drago, toujours expert en humiliation publique, décide de le faire se ridiculiser. Ils le portent dans le haut de l'escalier, détachent les boutons de son pantalon et de sa chemise et retournent dans leur chambre. Peu après ils entendent l'oncle Vernon appeler Dudley, lequel se réveille et descend rapidement. Trop peut-être à entendre les cris de surprise des adultes. Dudley remonte, pantalon aux chevilles portant un petit slip blanc.

Harry et Drago, qui n'ont rien perdu de la scène (c'est pratique les trous de serrure) sont pliés de rire. Puis bientôt ils ferment la porte à clef et commencent un déshabillage mutuel en règle.

Drago plaque Harry sur le lit et commence à embrasser toutes les parties de son corps.

_ATTENTION LEMON SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS SAUTEZ CETTE PARTIE _

Il commence par le cou, Harry en boxer, se concentre pour ne pas faire trop de bruits. Puis les baisers descendent vers les épaules, le torse. En s'attardant sur les tétons dressés de plaisir Drago commence à se sentir très à l'étroit dans son boxer. Il continue néanmoins à embrasser le brun. Qui ne se gène plus pour gémir. Bientôt c'est la langue du blond qui parcourt le corps offert. Quelques coups de langue sur le nombril tirent de petits cris à Harry. La douce torture continue, Drago passe sa langue tout près de l'élastique du boxer noir, neuf de Harry. Boxer bien trop serré pour le brun qui grogne quand le blond évite son sexe. Se langue explore les cuisses puis d'un coup remonte vers l'entrejambes.

Drago baisse le boxer de Harry avec les dents. Il voit pour la première fois son ennemi, enfin son amant en pleine excitation. Il embrasse la verge dressée. Et commence à lécher le gland offert. Harry ne retient plus ses cris et ses gémissements. Il ne sait plus où il est, tout ce qui compte c'est les lèvres de Drago enserrant son sexe. Drago lui tend deux doigts que Harry prend en bouche. Il les mouille de salive. Et pousse un gémissement quand Drago les retire de sa bouche pour les placer dans son intimité.

Très vite les deux doigts paraissent insuffisants à Harry qui demande au blond de le pénétrer. Ce que Drago fait sans aucune hésitation. Et après un petit cri de douleur, ce sont des gémissements puis des cris et enfin des hurlements de plaisir qui sortent de la bouche du brun.

Drago se retire de Harry et jouit sur son torse. Harry, le sexe dressé et douloureux ne peux se retenir et jouit également. Drago récupère leur jouissance dans sa bouche et l'échange avec Harry dans un dernier baiser passionné.

_FIN DU LEMON _

Ils se réveillent toujours nus le matin suivant. Ils se lèvent et ouvrent la porte pour aller se doucher. Tombant sur Dudley, furieux.

« Vous allez me le payer ? »

« Mais quoi Dudlinouchet ? » lui demande Drago.

Dudley manque de s'étrangler quand il entend le surnom stupide donné par Drago. Et il remanque de s'étrangler quand il voit les deux garçons entrer dans la douche nus !

Il va rapidement prévenir ses parents, qui refusent catégoriquement de monter voir.

Quand les deux sorciers descendent, c'est un accueil plutôt glacial qui les attend. Harry porte ses nouveaux vêtements et est très sexy dans cette tenue, pantalon et gilet noir, chemise blanche entre ouverte, selon les conseils de Drago.

L'oncle Vernon prend la parole, gêné.

« J'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez fait hier soir ? »

« A votre avis ? » réplique Drago, Harry aurait été bien en peine de répliquer quoi que ce soit tellement il est rouge.

« Comment osez-vous ? Ici ? A coté de Dudley ? »

« Il était pas dans la chambre, en tout cas ! »

« C'est intolérable, retournez dans votre école de fous… ET NE REVENEZ JAMAIS CHEZ MOI » _tiens encore la tendance à parler comme le démon !_

Harry et Drago remontent chercher leurs affaires et quittent la maison. Ils se dirigent vers le Chaudron Baveur pour prévenir Dumbledore.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, Dumbledore arrive. Drago explique ce qui s'est passé, enfin sans entrer dans les détails… Et Dumbledore leur dit de revenir d'ici deux heures pour leur retour à Poudlard.

Drago part rapidement dans Londres pour offrir un cadeau à Harry. Lequel Harry attend patiemment en lisant les dernières nouvelles.

Quand il revient Drago est rouge d'avoir couru et il donne à Harry une bague, réplique exacte de la sienne, seul le serpent est remplacé par un lion. Les deux amants s'embrassent sous l'œil bienveillant de quelques sorciers.

Dumbledore arrive enfin et les reconduit à Poudlard. Ils se dirigent aussitôt vers leur chambre, pour échanger les rôles de la veille. Et après une trop courte nuit ils se lèvent.

Durant la nuit, une silhouette traverse un mur.

« Viens à moi démon ! »

« JE SUIS A VOS ORDRES MAITRE ! »

« Détruis ces sorciers avant la pleine lune ! »

« ILS SERONT MORTS DANS LES HUIT JOURS ACCORDES ! »

_Alors mon premier lemon ? Il vous a plu ?_

_Reviews please ._


	15. Retour

Dans ce chapitre, retour.

Et puis mon avis en _italique_

Pensées de Harry 

**Pensées de Drago **

Pensée du jour : La mort ne fait pas peur quand on aime.

Réponses aux reviews : Thanks a lot for all your positive reviews. (Et alors j'ai le droit d'écrire en anglais.)

Let's go !

Les deux sorciers se réveillent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leur nuit a été très sage. Leur réveil l'est un peu moins, car ils ont tous deux envie de recommencer ce qu'ils ont testé dans le monde moldu. Mais pour l'instant pas le temps de s'amuser, il vont se doucher. Ce qui les oblige pratiquement à se laver l'un l'autre et érige certaines parties de leur corps. Après une douche un peu érotique, ils sortent dans les couloirs. Certains élèves cessent de parler en voyant les nouveaux vêtements de Harry. Aujourd'hui pantalon blanc moulant, chemise rouge et or, et veste noire.

Les filles le regardent avec envie, et certains garçons aussi.

Les deux garçons vont en cours après avoir peu mangé. Les autres élèves leur demandant sans arrêt comment s'est passé leur séjour. Bien peu remarquent la bague qu'ils ont au doigt.

Leur premier cours est avec le professeur Crest. Ils se concentrent et arrivent rapidement à repousser ses attaques. Mais à un moment, sans prévenir, il leur lance un sortilège très puissant qui les empêche de mentir. Le sortilège les accompagne tout au long de la journée. Ils sont dans l'incapacité de mentir, et doivent faire très attention pour ne pas révéler leur relation.

Vers la fin de la journée, ils se retrouvent seuls dans la tour des hiboux. Ils ont réussi à éviter les professeurs chargés de les surveiller. Le démon n'est plus pour eux qu'un mauvais souvenir. Mais bien vite il se rappelle à eux en apparaissant.

« VOUS PENSIEZ SURVIVRE MORTELS. JE VAIS VOUS TUER. »

« Vas y ça ne sera que la deux millième fois ! » Raille Drago.

Harry de son coté s'est concentré pour l'attaquer, pas question de le laisser s'enfuir avant de savoir qui l'a engagé !

Le démon étend les mains et projette les sorciers contre le mur. Une silhouette commence à apparaître, son aura est maléfique. Les deux sorciers presque évanouis, la remarquent à peine. Quand le professeur Crest entre dans la tour il attaque le démon qui disparaît dans un cri.

« Tu as fait fuir mon esclave, mais bientôt je te tuerais Crest ! » La silhouette prononce cette menace avant de disparaître.

Les deux garçons sont conduits à l'infirmerie. Et lors de son retour Mme Pomfresh manque de s'évanouir. Harry et Drago sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en train de s'embrasser, mais surtout ils sont totalement nus. Et leur état d'excitation est bien visible.

Elle toussote discrètement, faisant rougir Harry et rugir Drago. _Wouah trop fort en rime moi ! rougir, rugir !_

« Désolée de vous interrompre dans un moment pareil, mais vos amis aimeraient vous voir. »

« Nos amis, non plutôt ceux de Potter, heu de Harry »

« Tu l'as échappé belle Dray ! »

Sur ce ils retournent bien sagement chacun dans son lit. Le fan club de Harry entre peu après et lui pose pleins de questions. **Non mais ils ont pas bientôt fini, moi j'ai envie de toi !** Patiente un peu, ils vont s'en aller je te le promets !

En effet Mme Pomfresh leur demande de repartir. Et dit aux deux sorciers d'être sages.

« Sage ? tu parles, je vais me gêner ! »

« Drago, s'il te plait, pas devant elle ! »

« Elle n'a qu'a pas entrer comme ça dans notre chambre. »

« Ce n'est pas notre chambre tu es de très très mauvaise foi. »

« Oui ! Et j'en suis fier figure toi. Allez laisse moi un peu de place. »

« Dra… Oh ! »

« Non mon nom c'est Drago pas Drao »

Mais Harry ne rit pas à cette tentative d'humour du blond. _Oui d'humour, je dis ce que je veux d'abord !_

Il fixe un point sans bouger. Drago se retourne et pousse un cri de stupeur. Il est face au professeur Crest.

« Messieurs, je vois que vous êtes moins ennemis. Je suis venu vous proposer quelques cours supplémentaires pour tuer définitivement ce démon. Les cours se dérouleront en alternance avec le professeur Rogue et moi-même. »

_Je sais ce chap est trop court mais j'ai pas le temps, trop de cours !_

_Je vais essayer d'updater rapidement ! Promis_

_Reviews please_


	16. Fini ?

Dans ce chapitre, entraînement et calins.

Et puis mon avis en _italique_

Pensées de Harry 

**Pensées de Drago **

Pensée du jour : J'ai du retard dans l'écriture, trop de travail désolé !.

Réponses aux reviews : Merci de votre soutien, je vais essayé d'écrire un chap plus long promis !

Bientôt la fin de cette fic …

Let's go !

Deux heures avant le début des cours des gémissements se font entendre dans l'infirmerie. Harry et Drago sont nus tous les deux et sont très excités. Les gémissements proviennent de Drago qui ne peut se retenir face aux assauts répétés du brun. La langue de Harry passe en effet sur tout le corps du blond en s'attardant sur les parties les plus sensibles de son anatomie. Bientôt leurs deux corps ne font plus qu'un et ils poussent tous deux des cris de pur plaisir.

Leur retour en cours est plus discret, ils s'installent rapidement, l'un à coté de l'autre. Ils trouvent tous deux les cours particulièrement soporifiques. Et leur attention n'est pas au plus haut. Ils préfèrent passer la journée à se contempler mutuellement.

Mais le soir venu, l'entraînement doit commencer. Les deux professeurs attendent leurs élèves particuliers et commencent le cours.

Rogue leur fait préparer une potion mortelle pour les démons et Crest les attaquent sans relâche par télépathie.

« Monsieur Potter, veuillez faire attention à cette potion. Si ce n'est pas vous qui la confectionnée elle n'aura aucun effet. »

« Oui professeur. » Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve ! **Je sais, mais là tu te répètes mon ange.**

« Arrêtez ces messes basses les garçons ! » Crest les reprend en main et recommence les attaques sur Harry cette fois. Pendant ce temps Drago continue la potion.

Leur entraînement dure depuis trois heures quand enfin ils ont le droit de quitter la salle. Ils ont avec eux une fiole de la potion mortelle.

« VOUS NE M'ECHAPPEREZ PAS CETTE FOIS HUMAINS, TRANSLOCUS ! » Le démon étend les mains et les trois personnes se retrouvent dans un cachot abandonné.

Harry lance la fiole de potion qui se brise aux pieds du démon.

Celui-ci pousse un hurlement et commence à fondre.

« VOUS M'AVEZ VAINCU, MAIS MON MAITRE VOUS DETRUIRA ! »

Et il disparaît dans un cri.

Harry se retourne vers Drago et dit :

« C'était pas un peu trop facile ? »

« De quoi te plains tu, il est mort maintenant ! »

« Ca je n'en suis pas si sur … » prononce une forme dans un coin de la pièce.

Les deux sorciers se concentrent pour l'identifier, mais ils ne peuvent se servir de leur pouvoir de télépathie. Ils sont totalement inoffensifs.

« Cette potion est très efficace, mais elle ne m'a pas tué, seulement l'illusion que j'avais créé de moi. »

« Tu es le démon ? »

« Et oui mortel, que croyais tu ? Qu'un misérable sorcier pourrait me retenir prisonnier ? Pitoyable. »

« Mais ta voix ? Elle est différente _Oui il ne parle plus en majuscules._ » demande Harry

« Je dois impressionner mes victimes, mais trêve de bavardages. Je vais vous faire un cadeau pour m'avoir libéré de mon maître. Demandez chacun une chose, mais attention une et une seule. »

Ne pouvant se parler par télépathie, les deux sorciers se regardent et commence à débattre. Ils se mettent d'accord pour demander qui est le maître du démon et que le démon leur rende leurs pouvoirs.

La forme noire s'approche révélant un enfant d'environ 10 ans.

« Ne soyez pas surpris de cette forme, je peux en changer comme je le veux. Mon maître a pour nom : Albus Dumbledore, et n'ayant pas dérobé vos pouvoirs je ne peux pas vous les rendre. »

Sur ces mots il disparaît laissant les deux sorciers abasourdis par cette révélation.

_Encore trop court, mais je vais essayer d'updater rapidement ! Promis_

_Reviews please_


	17. END

Dans ce chapitre, END !

Et puis mon avis en _italique_

Pensées de Harry 

**Pensées de Drago **

Pensée du jour : J'ai du retard dans l'écriture, trop de travail désolé !.

Dernier chapitre de la fic, mais certainement une suite … Si vous en voulez !

Let's go !

« Ne soyez pas surpris de cette forme, je peux en changer comme je le veux. Mon maître a pour nom : Albus Dumbledore, et n'ayant pas dérobé vos pouvoirs je ne peux pas vous les rendre. »

Sur ces mots il disparaît laissant les deux sorciers abasourdis par cette révélation.

Harry se redresse, et essaie de libérer Drago. N'y arrivant pas il essaie la télépathie. Mais rien à faire.

Le professeur Dumbledore apparaît à cet instant et commence à parler.

« Bonjour à tous les deux. Vous avez réussi à vaincre ce démon, toutes mes félicitations. Je l'avais envoyé pour vous tester et vous rapprocher. Car il va maintenant vous falloir être unis pour vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. Concernant vos pouvoirs, je les ai pour l'instant annulés. Mais n'ayez crainte, vous les retrouverez lorsque le moment sera opportun. Vous continuerez les cours mais sans lancer de sortilèges. Et je vous demanderai d'être les plus attentifs possible durant le cours de potions. Maintenant allez vous reposer et ne soyez pas trop bruyants ! »

Les deux sorciers vont lentement vers leur chambre et passent la meilleure soirée de leur vie. L'un contre l'autre.

Dans l'ombre et les ténèbres, les démons se réveillent l'un après l'autre. Le retour de l'un d'entre eux du monde des sorciers est perçu partout. Et bientôt les sorciers mourront sous les coups de leur armée invincible et le monde sera enfin dominé par les démons.

Prochaine fic, l'empire des ténèbres.

_Reviews please_


End file.
